Nala
by princesstarfire
Summary: We've all seen TLK right? well we all know what happened in the jungle but want about the best lioness in the world? the top queen the prettiest feline what happened with Nala? read to find out HAS BEEN RE WRITTEN Sequel up
1. The begining with a twist

My Point Of View

Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well  
we all know what happened in the jungle but  
want about the best lioness in the world. The top queen  
the prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I don Not Own the Lion King because if I did  
then Nala would have had an appearance during the middle of the movie  
and in number II, kiara would never have been with kovu blah  
and Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!  
oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it  
I don't want to be charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also  
do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ect.

At Pride rock all, the animals were paying tribute to new future King. His name was Simba in the Paws of Queen Sarabi and King Mufasa the little cub blinked slowly adjusting to his new surroundings an adorable cub he was incredibly cute and looked exactly like his Father. As the young cub grew he was very active one day there was big news in the pride a lioness his mother's best friend Sarafina was having a cub very soon Simba would have a new playmate! 6 months later in at the peak of dawn the cub was born it was a girl! She was beautiful with a gold pelt and turquoise colored eyes

"Sarafina she's beautiful." Sarabi complimented her tired best friend

"Thank... you," she whispered

"What are you going to call her?" The Queen asked

"Nala her name is Nala she's my little gift my daughter." Sarafina looked loving at the cub resting in her paws So Nala it was and Nala grew into a beautiful and playful cub everyday. One day she bumped into a cub it was a cub she had never seen before he was dark orange and very cute

"Hi I don't think we've meant before I'm Simba."

"Hi I'm Nala."

"Do you want to play tag?"

"Sure." So that is how it went everyday the two cubs explored, and had adventures together as they grew older they had became closer soon there best friends the pair was inseparable. Wherever Simba went, Nala went and wherever Nala went Simba went. One afternoon after Simba had been talking to his Father and his uncle Scar he went to find Nala who was taking a bath

"Hey Nala Mom and Nala's mom" Simba said as he strolled up to his Best Friend

"Hi Simba"

"Come on I found this really cool place." Simba whispered

"Hello I'm kind of in the middle of a bath." Nala said through gritted teeth

"And where is this really cool place." Sarabi asked her mischievous son

"Uh... just around the water hole."

The water hole and what is so great about the water hole?" Nala exclaimed

"Ill show you when we get there."

"Oh! Uh Mom can I go with Simba? Nala asked eagerly catching Simbas drift

"Well I don't know what do you think Sarabi?" Sarafina asked

"Well..." The cubs turned on there charm and gave the biggest most innocent looking smiles they could muster

"Please!" they chimed

"Okay I guess it's alright with me."

"Yes woo hoo!" the cubs began to jump around and celebrate. Nevertheless, Sarabi cut the celebration short by adding

"As long, as Zazu goes with you."

"Say what!" Nala exclaimed

"Oh no not Zazu he'll ruin everything." Simba groaned. Moments later the cubs were walking towards the water hole, but not without thinking of a few scheme to get rid of banana beak!

"So where are we really going?" Nala whispered

"This creepy placed called an elephant graveyard."

"Wow!"

"Hush!"

"Oh sorry, so how do we ditch the major dodo?"

"Well I was thinking..."

"Oh isn't it lovely spouting sonnets your parents will be thrilled!" Zazu said as he landed in front of the cubs

"What are you talking about Zazu?" Nala asked the bird

"It's so cute and perfect too with your being betrothed and all."

"Be what?" Simba asked

"Betrothed intended affianced."

"And what the heck does that mean?" Nala asked thinking the bird had a few screws loose

"One day you too are going to be married!"

"Ewww that's Just. Just"

"Gross."

"I can't marry Nala she's my best friend!"

"Yeah it would to weird."

"Well don't worry because when I'm king that will be the first thing to go." Simba declared

"Well as long as I'm around I'm making sure that law goes through."

"Then you're fired."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but only the king can do that." Zazu said

"Well he's the future king." Nala pointed out

"Yeah so you got to do what I tell you."

"Not yet I don't and with that altitude you're shaping up to be a rather pathetic King!"

"Not the way I see it" After I just can't wait to be king Nala and Simba ran off and were very near the Elephant graveyard

"I can't believe it worked we finally lost him." Nala laughed

"I am a genius." Simba scoffed

"Hey genius it was My Idea." she said giving him a small glare

"Yeah but I pulled it off."

"Ah, yeah with me!"

"Oh Yeah raaw!" the cubs tumbled and rolled but Nala landed on top

"Pinned Ya."

"Hey let me up." Nala stepped off smirking triumphantly Simba not giving up easily pounced again and rolled down a step slope with Nala still landing on top of him

"Ha pinned ya again." Steam blew out of a nearby hole in the creepy looking trunk

"Whoa we made it the elephant's graveyard." Simba said with amazement as he and Nala

Made there ways up to the trunk overlooking the grey land

"Whoa!" They gasped quietly together

"Wow it's so cool we could get in a lot of trouble." Nala said

"I know." Simba laughed

"You think its brains are still in there?" she wondered

"There's only one way to find out let's go check it out." Simba and Nala began trotting towards the entrance when a very angry Zazu stopped them

"Halt!"

"Aw man."

"You two are in so much trouble we are way beyond the boundaries of the pride lands."

"Awe banana beak is scared." Simba teased

"That's mister Banana Beak to you fuzzy and right now we are all in very real danger."

"Danger hah I walk on the wild side and I laugh in the face of danger mu ha ha ha ha-ha ha." Suddenly they heard crackling coming from the caves mouth three mangy ugly and psychotic looking hyenas approached them

"Well, well, well banzi what do we have here?" the leader asked menacingly

"HMM I don't know what you think Ed?" the idiot just laughed

"It's a trio of trespasser!" Nala Jumped behind Simba

"We um were we uh were not..." Nala stammered

"You can't do anything to us!" Simba cut her off

"Wait, Wait I know you..." Shenzi said looking at Zazu "Your Mufasa's little stooge."

"Quit I'm his major domo."

"So that makes you," banzi said circling Simba

"The future King." Simba proudly puffed out his chest

"Do you have any idea what we do to kings?" Shenzi asked

"You won't do anything to me." Simba growled

"Well actually they can." Zazu said nervously

"But Zazu you said they were nothing but slobbery mangy stupid poachers." Simba said clearly confused

"Simba um could we be a little quiet a on the stupid a" Zazu begged

"Well uh look at the sun I guess we'd better get going." He added

"What's the hurry, I mean we would love for you to stick around for dinner." Shenzi said looking at them

"Yeah we could have whatever lion is around." Ed started crackling like an evil idiot

"I got one make mine a cub sandwich." the trio began laughing until Banzai noticed something

"Hey did we order this dinner to go?"

"No why?"

"Because, there it goes!" Ed shouted as Nala,Simba and Zazu ran at the breakneck speed poor Zazu got snatched but Simba and Nala didn't even notice till they stooped to catch there breath

"You Ok?" Simba asked

"Yeah...wait where's Zazu?" Nala asked they saw the hyenas blast the poor bird off towards the pride lands

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Simba yelled

"Like you?"

"Oops's Nala run!" "Ah!" The cubs ran as the three bloodthirsty hyenas chased them they flew into a hill of bones and began climbing, but Simba pushed so many poor Nala didn't have anything to grip and began sliding back towards the hyenas

"Simba help!" Simba ran towards Shenzi and Cut the Hyena that was about to chop his friend in two across the face  
the duo continued to run as they reached a dead end they tried to jump but it was to high and they fell Simba tried his best to protect his friend and roared

"Ha is that it let me hear you one more time come on." Shenzi coaxed him Simba opened his mouth and Nala heard a roar she couldn't believe came from him suddenly a huge paw knocked the hyenas to the ground Mufasa was towering over them

"Were sorry were sorry..."

"Silence!"

"Okay we're going to shut up right now."

"If you ever, come near my son again. Mufasa ended his sentence with a Roar and the three hyenas ran off cowering Zazu landed next to the King and Smiled but Mufasa was furious he turned towards Simba

"Dad I..."

"You deliberately disobeyed me."

"Dad I'm sorry I..."

"Lest Go home." as he turned Nala whispered to her friend "I though you were very brave" (Later Nala was talking to her mother)

"Nala why would you do such a thing you could have been killed!"

"I know mom."

"Your my only cub I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I'm Sorry." Nala bowed her head in shame

"I suppose as long as you understand the seriousness of the situation you're not in trouble but if it ever happens again." Sarafina gave her daughter a small smile

"I know mom."

"Come on it's time for bed." As Nala and her mother joined the other lioness in the den, she shot a look at her now sleeping Best Friend then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

A/N I hope you liked it as you can see  
for the most part it pretty much stayed the same  
anyway I will update soon leave a review please  
Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	2. Tragedy And The Love Of A Best Friend

My Point Of View  
Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well  
we all know what happened in the jungle but  
want about the best lioness in the world. The top queen  
the prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Lion King because if I did  
then Nala would have made an appearance during the middle of the movie  
and in number 2 kiara would never have been kovu blah  
and Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!  
oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it  
I don't want to be charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also  
do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ect.

(The next day Nala woke up and went down to the watering hole to get her morning drink only to discover that Simba was already awake and getting his so she decided to have some fun she snuck up on Simba then pounced on him)

"Hey Simba, what's up!"

"Ah!" Simba plunged headfirst into the stream Nala fell to the ground laughing hysterically

"You ha-ha the look on your face was ha-ha ha I mean it was priceless Ha ha-ha!"

"Oh, sure it's very hilarious funny Nala ha-ha ha." Simba said sarcastically

"So what are you doing to today?" Nala asked as she went on the opposite side to get a drink

"Well uncle Scar want's to talk to me."

"Oh really, about what?" she asked

"Not sure but he said it involved a surprise."

"Really, cool!"

"Yeah if I can share it ill give you half." Simba said shyly

"Really thanks Simba!" Nala leapt and gave Simba a small lick on the cheek before retreating back to her side

"Oh, Uh, it's um n no problem N Nala." Simba stuttered he did not know why but recently Nala was becoming a lot more he did not know interesting Simba looked at Nala who was eagerly lapping up the water "It wouldn't be so bad I mean she's probably the coolest girl Ill ever meet and even though she is my best friend she is really pretty." Simba thought to him self

"Simba Simba? Where did you go?" Nala asked

"Huh wha what did you say?"

"You zoned out and had this weird look on your face is everything okay?"

"Huh oh yeah it is but I probably should get going so I can get my surprise then we can play tag later if you want."

"Sure well ill see you later Simba."

"Bye Nala!" Simba yelled as he ran off

"Bye Simba... Ill Miss you." she added quietly then she turned around and ran towards pride rock halfway there she bumped into a strange cub from the pride that she rarely talked to "Oomph." Nala and the cub landed on each other the other cub attempted to pounce on her but Nala flipped and pinned him to the floor

"Pinned ya who are you?" Nala asked stepping off the cub

"I'm Kalap who are you?" the young cub asked he proudly puffed out his chest as he said his name causing Nala to roll her eyes

"I am Nala."

"Nala well Nala what's a girl like you doing out here." Kalap asked circling Nala

"Number one that's really none of your business number two I was out here with my best friend."

"Who's that?"

"Simba." she said proudly

"Simba, the little guy, you mean the scrawny little guy who is supposed to be the future king?"

"Yes and he is not scrawny besides size doesn't matter Simba will be a wonderful King." Nala said with a warning in her voice that said, "You'd better not talk about him like that."

"Okay easy beautiful what are you he's fiancé or something?" Nala didn't answer instead she turned around held up her tail and started to walk home only to have Kalap jump in front of her

"What do you want?" Nala asked

"Simple I just want to talk."

"Yeah you do about my best friend!"

"No how about you um what is it Nala?"

"Yeah that's my name."

"So Nala, where did you learn that trick?"

"It comes naturally."

"Cool so this Simba guy he's your best friend right?"

"Yeah you should play with us sometime we always have loads of fun in fact its getting late so he's probably waiting for me I really should get going."

"Ok so can I escort you back?"

"Uh Err sure I guess." At that, the two ran all the way back to pride rock. When they got there however, the lioness were all assembled at Pride Rock and Scar was there, instead of Mufasa he was about to make an announcement. Nala quickly ran to find her mother, when she did her mother pulled her close and told her to listen Scar walked up and made his speech

"Mufasa had a terrible accident in the gorge and so we mourn the loss of a great King but to loose Simba who had just barely begun life..." Nala's eyes widened her eyes Simba her best friend was dead it could not be possible this had to be wrong!

"No it's not true Simbas not dead!" Nala screamed Sarabi and Sarafina tried to comfort her but she did not want to be comforted. Her best friend the only cub, she probably ever had feelings for that was deeper than friendship was dead! Moreover, nothing and no one could comfort her, she heard bits and pieces of Scars speech but it did not matter. Nothing, he said was important to Nala, afterwards she was horrified to find the hyenas would live in the pride lands. Later that night Nala cried her self to sleep, as she would many Nights. She had lost something that day that never would or could be replaced.

A/N I Hope you liked it  
Scar is a sorry piece of aah  
okay ill leave that out aright then moving onto  
new guy Kalap apparently, he is interested in Nala  
uh duh! What lion in his right mind would not be? Do you  
think they they will get together? In my opinion NOT A FREAKING CHANCE! But that might change it will  
be fun to see them interact please RR Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	3. Moving On The Past The Future

My Point Of View  
Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well  
we all know what happened in the jungle but  
want about the best lioness in the world. The top queen  
the prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Lion King because if I did  
then Nala would have made an appearance during the middle of the movie  
and in number II, kiara would never have been with kovu blah  
and Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!  
oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it  
I don't want to be charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also  
do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ect.

A few months later, Nala was still recovering from the tragic accident. She had grown more beautiful as well, maturing into a young lioness. Kalap had turned out to be nothing except a conceded little jerk! In Nala's opinion, he had also become a favorite of scars, so that made things worse! Nala could not figure it out, but she knew something was not right about what Scar. He just did not seem right he did not seem sorry he seemed almost, relived. Nala shuddered Scar couldn't really be happy about his brother's and nephews death right? He wasn't that heartless! Nala was to busy concentrating that she didn't see Kalap come up next to her)

"Still, thinking about Samba." Kalap asked, while he was bending down to get a drink, and admire his reflection.

"Actually yes, and his name Is, Simba." Nala said with a deep growl

"Is? Don't you mean was." Kalap replied

"Leave me alone."

"Hey sorry just trying to help you out stop letting that imba or whatever his name was hold you back Nala he's the past you need to look for a future."

"Well maybe I don't want to look for a new future and maybe you should leave me alone!" Nala bounded off and ran to her Simbas special place the tears made spots in the sand Sarafina walked up behind her cub

"..Nala?"

"Mom." she said acknowledging her mothers presence

"Nala I know it's hard believe me I do it was hard when I lost your..."

"My, what?"

"Never mind that, listen to me I know its hard but Kalap is right you must move on as the only female you will most likely be the next queen and Kalap is the only cub so.."

"Never, will I ever be kalap's mate!" Nala exclaimed

"Nala my sweet little cub you are far to sweet to beautiful and to lovable to end up alone my dear you need to have a mate I know how hard it is to let go of Simba but he's gone my dear and I know that he would want you to be happy"

"No...Simba...isn't...gone y you're lying!" Nala sobbed Sarafina hugged her cub

"Shh Shh it's okay... at least consider it my dear." Sarafina left Nala to think but Nala would easily be persuaded Simba still held a special place in her heart (with Sarafina and Sarabi, Sarabi is sun bathing as Sarafina walks up and lays in the shade)

"How is she?" Sarabi asked her sad friend

"Terrible I knew this would affect her but Mufasa was the only father figure she ever had and I almost told her about..."

"About, him?" Sarafina nodded

"Sarafina she's a big girl now she needs to know what happened."

"I just don't know Sarabi Nala has been through so much what if this is just too much for her handle."

"What might be too much for me to handle?" Nala asked as she snuck up behind Sarabi and Sarafina

"Nala!" the lioness said in surprise

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nala...I..." Sarabi got up and left but turned and said to her best friend "She'll under stand."

"What does she mean ill understand Mom what's going on?" Nala asked

"Nala there is something I need to tell you something that I probably should have told you a long time ago."

"About what mom?"

"Your Father."

A/N Hey sorry I got sick again and my schedule was hectic

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter I appreciate all the great reviews I have

Gotten so far anyways Happy Reading Princess Starfire PS if there are any Kalap/Nala fans

Out there do not give up hope and for all you Simba/Nala fans you don't give up either Ps I will

Up date soon hopefully before this week is over


	4. Mother To Daughter

My Point Of View

Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well  
we all know what happened in the jungle but  
want about the best lioness in the world. The top queen  
the prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

A/N READ ME I want to say thanks to acting singing Bella

For helping me out with this chapter, she is a great author check out her stories

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Lion King because if I did  
then Nala would have made an appearance during the middle of the movie  
and in number, II kiara would have never been with kovu blah  
and Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!  
oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it  
I don't want to be charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also  
do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ect.

"Your Father."

"My, my...Father?"

"Yes Nala."

"What happened?"

"Your Father was a very attractive Lion I fell for his sweet personality right away. After sometime Mufasa, much to Scars displeasure let him join. So we became promised to each other then I found out I was pregnant with you, your father was not happy, he wanted me to get rid of you I refused saying he was angry would be an under statement. In addition, he refused to see you when I gave birth but one day back when the hyenas were much more powerful, you, your father and I were near the watering hole. It had been raining your father was quit negligent of you, and you wander off towards the stream .that's was when a crocodile jumped out and snapped at you, you fell in your father and I ran to shore. However, you were flying down stream with a crocodile at your heels your father much to my surprise jumped in after you, he tried to reach you but the current was to strong you were dragged under when your father came back up you were unconscious. He struggled to get you and him self to land, he threw you on but the current was too strong your father was dragged further down stream that's when scar showed up. That crocodile had crawled out and I was attempting to fight it so I couldn't help your father as I was fighting I noticed your father, had come towards the edge of a waterfall. He had grasped a rock and I thought scar would help him but instead scar pushed him and we never found the body

"All these Years WH why now, you never even bothered to tell me before." Nala said clearly hurt and angry Tears streaming down her face

"Nala please don't be angry with me. Sarafina pleaded I only kept your father a secret because I didn't think that...

"That what that I didn't deserve to know?"

"Nala..."

"That My father didn't want me?"

"No that's not it he didn't mean ..."

"You told me that you didn't know you lied to me!"

"Nala I"

"No I, I hate you, you lied you lied!" Nala turned around and ran she didn't know where she was going. Nevertheless, she was getting away from her mother's cries. Sarafina watched Nala run off, turned around, and ran to find Sarabi who was sitting under a tree

"Sarabi! Sarabi Nala ...she I ...hate's...Me!" Sarafinas hysteric sobs messed up her sentence but Sarabi understood Nala did not take it well she nuzzled her best friend

"Shh shh she's just upset."

"N No she means it I lost her forever." In what used to be the grasslands Zazu is talking to Nala

"You know your mother meant well Nala."

"She lied."

"Yes but don't we all lie at one time or another?"

"No!"

"So you never lied for someone you loved?" Nala thought she had lied once for Simba or twice but that was different!

"It's not the same this is my Father and that that tyrant Scar killed him! He's"

"Right behind You." Zazu whispered as he pointed a shaking wing at he dark lion behind them Nala whipped around and stared him straight in the face she growled softly

"Zazu Leave us!" Scar order Zazu wasn't sure what was going to happened but he was sure it wasn't particularly good for Nala

"Sire if I may..."

"I said leave Banana beak." Zazu heard a soft but sure enough warning growl escape Scars throat he shot Nala a look she had only seen once when Mufasa had rescued them from the hyenas Zazu flew off then Scar spoke

"So mommy spilled her little secret?"

"You're a murder."

"Nala we both know I'm not only one who killed somebody or at least tried to." Scar began circling Nala

"What do you mean?"

"We both know your father didn't want you." Nala felt hot tears come to her eyes

"That's a lie!"

"Oh really then why did he ask no order your mother to get rid of you? Hmmm"

"Your a liar." the tears streaming down her face gave her away Scar smiled this is exactly what he needed he continued to circle Nala like a vulture he was closing in but she didn't even notice till Scar leapt in front of her she gasped he fell back

"If you tell anyone about are little secret Ill feed your mother to the hyenas!" Scar turned around but looked back and said harshly "Today is your first hunt bring something back or else." at this Scar left leaving Nala scared and alone Nala sat, sat and sat for a while it was almost time for her first hunt. She ran back to pride rock when it was finally time she knew exactly what to do Sarabi went first then her mother than her as she walked down she got many comments

"She so beautiful now just like her mother."

"My Nala how you've grown."

"Every inch a queen." Nala smiled as she walked down to Sarabi and Sarafina Sarabi walked up first

"Remember everything you ever learned and don't worry don't think about it just do it." Next came Sarafina Nala ran and embraced her mother there are just those times when no matter what she did you just need your mother

"I'm sorry."

"So am I don't worry you'll do just fine." Scar watched as the plan came into motion. Nala ran off when she finally reached the hunting grounds, she laid down on her back she chased the wildebeest, as they saw her they ran into the river Nala ran after them, she leapt onto the wildebeest back. And dug her teeth and claws into its flesh. The animal finally collapsed about a quarter of the way from the shore. Nala grabbed it by the neck and swam proudly with her prize back to the shore, she was tired but she put it on her back and ran home. When she came back she was greeted by everybody, and Scar, she growled softly as he came up to her kill and dragged it away the lionesses sighed at least Nala was a good hunter. Nala collapsed on the floor tired from the heavy fight, long run hard swim and an injured leg mother however was not as pleased as all the other lioness and ran to stop scar.

"Scar!" Sarafina jumped in front of him

"What is it Sarafina?" Scar said in a whiney tone

"That kill rightfully belongs to Nala and the rest of us she earned it!"

"Good then she can earn another one just like it for the rest of you."

"My daughter is exhausted you can't do this to us!"

"I am the king I can do whatever I want and you'll do well to remember that Sassy I can and will feed your daughter to the hyenas if I have too."

"Your, your a monster!" Scar smirked, and turned he knew everything he needed to know. He would play mother and daughter against each other, the perfect pawns for his sick and twisted plot Sarafina sighed she went back to Nala. Later as the lioness settled down Sarafina nuzzled Nala to sleep. As they went to sleep not knowing of the dangers dawn would bring, but after all that happened today at least Mother and Daughter were at peace.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update me kind of had a writers block and then I decided to put  
one of my stories on hold anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	5. A Tyrant A False King A Predator

A/N My Point Of View

Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well  
we all know what happened in the jungle but  
want about the best lioness in the world. The top queen  
the prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Hey, I am SORRY I have not updated in 4ever my computer crashed

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Lion King because if I did

Then Nala would have made an appearance during the middle of the movie

Moreover, in number II kiara would have never been with kovu blah

In addition, Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!

Oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it

I do not want to get charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also

Do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ECT.

A/N READ ME This is a mini chap it is extremely short but once I get back into the rhythm ill make longer chapters

Over the next few days Nala led her own hunting party while Sarafina and Sarabi had there's

Nala worked tirelessly between hunting like mad and Kalap poor Nala barely had time to her self or to rest worst of all Scar was becoming fond of Kalap a little to fond in Nala's opinion she didn't like scar or Kalap and the way Scar kept eying her creped her out

Nala went to the watering hole where she saw her mother and Sarabi sitting and chatting in the shade she walked up to them and decided to chat with them not knowing someone was watching

"Scar! Scar! There all there together!" Shenzi panted as she ran into Scars den

"Excellent you know what to do." Shenzi nodded and ran out and went to Nala Sarabi and Sarafina

"His excellence would like to see you Nala." Shenzi sneered

"Oh I'm sorry I don't know who that is?" Nala replied with a smart sarcastic tone

"Ha-Ha very funny." Shenzi said sarcastically" But I suggest you come with me Scar will not be happy if he has to come get you him self. Nala thought it over and decided after scars little threat she probably should go besides

What could that scrawny lion do to her? One kick from her injured paw and that lion would break in half Nala laughed to her self at the though and got up and followed Shenzi to Scars den

"Nala so glad you could grace me with your presences." Scar said as Shenzi left

"Trust me if I had a choice I wouldn't be here."

"Such a bad attitude."

"You're one to talk hypocrite."

"Yes well I brought you in here because I am quite frankly to say the least quite upset with your lack of progress in the hunting grounds."

"I'm Injured i'm doing the best I can!" Nala snapped "And maybe if you got off your lazy tail we'd have more!" she added silently

"What was that?" Scar demanded

"...Nothing."

"I thought so." Nala growled man that lion made her sick Scar began circling around her again Nala felt sweat trickle down her back her heart started beating like crazy she was scared...of scar but why, why was she scared maybe because he was a ruthless cold blooded killer or was it because even though he didn't deserve it he was king he had all the power of one and could do whatever he wanted? Nala's train of thought however was interrupted once she realized that scar was quite close to her to say the least she gasped slightly and backed up Scar smirked at her reaction "Perfect"

"So how are you and Kalap?"

"How am I supposed to know? He's not my responsibility or my type."

"Nala you and I both know you're the prides only cubs so you mind as well accept your fate."

"You've got some nerve who do you think you are? You are not my father!"

"Your quite right Nala i'm not you'd probably kill me to." he stated cruelly Nala was too shocked to speak she

Knew he was cruel but this was just heartless! She dashed out of the cave in tears, Nala ran and didn't stop until she found a spot for her self she just wanted, needed...to be alone right now and she let the tears fall. And fall it was nearly dark her mother would be worried, no doubt she walked slowly back home. Sarafina ran up to her daughter

"Nala where have you been and..." Sarafina took a step back to exam in her daughter her normally turquoises eyes were dull and she looked exhausted

"Never mind will talk about it tomorrow for now you need some sleep." Nala merely shook her head and followed her mother to the den as soon as Nala's head touched the ground she fell asleep Sarafina looked at her sleeping Angel what had scar wanted with her why was she so upset that tyrant had better not have hurt her or she would kill him!!! And she would make sure! It was the most agonizing thing she could come up with, Sarafina took one last look at her before falling asleep herself, Scar paced around in his den everything was going perfect his plan was in motion. Nala had defied him today she had called him everything except a king! He would take care of that she wouldn't defy him again, Sarabi wouldn't do anything to put Nala in danger she was almost like a daughter to her and Sarafina she DEFINALTY wouldn't be a problem part two of his plan would happen tomorrow, Scar smiled and fell asleep everything was perfect.

A/N Hey sorry I have not updated in a while

My computer crashed I HATE SCAR he better

Not hurt Nala or ill beat him with a stick

R/R


	6. Scars Plan Punishment And A New Queen

Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well

We all know what happened in the jungle but

What about the best lioness in the world the top queen

The prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

A/N Hey I am SORRY I have not updated in 4ever my computer crashed

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Lion King because if I did

Then Nala would have made an appearance during the middle of the movie

In addition, in number II kiara would never have been with kovu blah

Moreover, Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!

Oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it

I do not want to get charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also

Do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ECT.

500,000,000,000 Rounds of applause to ACTING SINGING BELLA one of my dearest friends on here this chapter is totally dedicated to her because without her you people would not have this chap now on with the story THANKS BELLA!

Nala growled frustrated as she slipped and fell headfirst on a patch of grass her leg hadn't gotten any better and now she could scarcely hunt she was beyond pissed to say the least and the next person who walked up to her was the last thing she needed

"Hey Princess."

"How hard is it to remember that my name is Nala Na La not pretty, gorgeous and not Princess! It's Nala!" Nala shouted as Kalap trotted up to her

"But princess suits you so much better after all you basically are the princess."

"There was only one heir to this place and that was Simba now that he's gone there is no Prince or Princess!" She snapped again

"Kimba (A/N lol for those of you who get it) Fimba Bimba whatever his name was occupies too much of that precious little brain of yours you should be thinking of important things." Nala swung her around to face him with deadly eyes

"Like what!"

"Like preparing to be my mate," he said proudly puffing out his chest

"You arrogant self centered Bas..." Nala started but was cut off by Kalap

"I seriously don't know what you ever saw in him, I mean he surely wouldn't have been a good king. And look how much better the pride lands are now that Scar has taken over, of course after we become mates I never want to hear his name again...after all he was a pathetic little thing." that was it Nala snapped

"Your dead you jack ass." Nala lunged on top of Kalap and began to attack him biting his mane and clawing his back. However, her injured leg put her at a disadvantage; Kalap took advantage of this and threw her off his back where she landed with a thud. She winced as pain shot through her leg, which was already beginning to swell. Kalap looked over her smirking

"You really must learn to control your temper."

"You really ought to get a life." Nala grumbled getting up or trying would be the better word

"You know Scar won't be pleased if I get hurt." Kalap said with a quick swish of his mane

"You know what I don't give a crap what makes him happy OK! I don't live to please him and I don't care what you do or what you say got it!"

"OK fine Scar wanted to see you anyway." Kalap ran off towards pride rock without another word Nala drooped her head she what was going to happen she was a dead lioness walking but she picked her head back up and held it high no one was going to break her spirit and nothing Kalap nor Scar could do would change that she thought to her self

"NAAAAAAAALAA!" Nala winced as she heard Scars voice she trotted up to the cave with an Innocent look on her face

"You roared?" she said in an almost mocking tone

"Kalap leave us alone Nala and I have a few things to talk about." Kalap left them alone but not before shooting Nala a look, full of what she didn't know but she was sure, it was the same look that Scar had

"It seems you have gone mad or do you always randomly attack lions of the pride?" Scar said getting up Nala honestly would have thought he would have gained some weight by now as lazy as he was but he had only gained a small amount

"He was being disrespectful of Simba! and hes your nephew i thought at least you would have done something to Him."

"So you took it upon your self correct well Nala since you seem to have so much energy you will single Handley do all the hunting for the next 3 days." Scar said as if he was doing her a favor

"Are you Mad!" She screamed, "I'm hurt and going three days without rest just to hunt for you and those, those slobbery mangy stupid poachers you are mad I refuse to do it over my dead body Scar!" Nala turned to leave

"Or your darling mothers." Scar said just loud enough for her to hear

"I f you touch my mother ill..." Nala started

"You'll what? Nala you've already gotten your self in tons of trouble today don't add anymore darling." Scar said as if he had caught her playing in the mud Nala gave he a look of pure disgust how a lion could sit there threaten to kill her mother and at like it was no big deal was beyond her she turned to leave when scar added

"Make sure you bring back a zebra I don't feel like gazelle today." Nala growled softly gazelles were much smaller, and easier to bring down than zebra's. She ran from the den and dashed down the side of pride rock, where she than traveled to the hunting grounds. Great just great, the nearest heard of zebras was about 20 yards away from her which meant with her swollen, and sore leg she would have crouch and sneak in order to catch her meal. She got closer and closer to the stripped buffet awaiting her then she leapt, and landed on one. The heard panicked and began to run Nala bit into the zebra's neck and it fell, unfortunately, it landed on its back crushing Nala beneath it. She was, now pissed off beyond all reason and used her claws to shred and gash the zebra's body, it began to kick but Nala bit down on its neck hard and it finally stopped. Nala collapsed next to her prey breathing shallowly; she got up about ten minutes later and put the heavy creature on her back, and trotted home. Having no energy to run for the next three days all she did was hunt, hunt and hunt some more. She became weaker and more dehydrated hardly ever-getting water on the third day she collapsed in front of pride rock from heat, exhaustion and lack of rest she woke up when she felt someone nuzzling her

"Nala? Nala wake up come on don't you want to play." Nala blinked her eyes, trying to adjust her eyes to the light she saw a large golden brown lion with a red mane looking down at her

"S, S Simba you're what are you doing here."

"I've always been here I never really left."

"What? I'm confused Scar said you were gone."

"As long as you remember me I'm never really gone Nala." Nala blinked it was dark and Simba was gone she sighed her mother was probably worried sick she walked slowly back where she was greeted by a terrified Sarafina and an equally worried Sarabi

"Nala oh thank heavens where have you been?" Her mother asked clearly worried

"I'm sorry mom I just fell asleep that's all." Nala really couldn't figure out why she was lying but she figured it was for the best

"It won't happen again!" she added quickly

"Its alright dear come on you must be tired." As Sarabi watched Nala walk away with her mother, she gave a sad frown. Something wasn't right Scar hadn't forced them to hunt for three days while they scarcely saw Nala, who all of the sudden was spending tons! Of time with Kalap a lion she couldn't stand. She shook her head sadly and followed behind, if she had looked back she would have seen a pair of green eyes following the young lionesses every move.

"Tomorrow Nala will be mine but soon after she shall be your mate Kalap and you will be the new king with Nala as your queen." Scar growled and Kalap stood by his side smirking the entire time

A/N I FINAAAAALY UPDATED WHO HOOO

Now back to the two creeps what the H are they planning for Nala?

Why did Nala saw Simba, did she imagine it or was Simba really dead?

Keep reading and reviewing to find out


	7. Tragedy Farwell Nala My Beloved Daughter

Summary: We've all seen TLK right. Well

We all know what happened in the jungle but

What about the best lioness in the world the top queen

The prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Lion King because if I did

Then Nala would have made an appearance during the middle of the movie

In addition, in number II kiara would never have been with kovu blah

In addition, Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!

Oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it

I don't want to get charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also

Do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ECT.

A/N READ THIS, This is a slightly graphic(not to many nasty details I mean come one how many can u have there lions) scene its basically the same as the Broadway play but different so if that bothers you scroll past the section that says mature readers only!!!!!!!!!!!! Bring out the masses for those of you who know what those are

Nala Licked her leg as she sat in a grassy field it was, strange over the last 2 days she hadn't been made to hunt. Her mother and the other lionesses were a ways out, since the prides were moving away. Nala went to the watering hole to get something to drink; she was trying to stay as far away from pride rock as possible! She was alone here with Kalap and Scar ewe! She jumped into the cool water once and shook her fur dry. She continued to groom her self until she was satisfied with her self she looked at her reflection in the water had she been vain she would have never stopped talking about her self the only thing was her leg was still sore as she turned around she bumped into Shenzi

"Shenzi what do you want cant I even go get a drink in private or does scar have his entire little minions spy on me while I'm doing this too!" Nala growled Shenzi glared at her

"I came here because Scar said to come get you." Shenzi replied said

"What does he want?" Nala asked

"I don't know I just know he wants me to come and get you."

"Ugg alright fine ill come!" Nala followed Shenzi to Scars den where he and Kalap sat waiting Shenzi left Nala looked at them and sat

"You called?" she said in a clearly uninterested tone

"Come here Nala." Nala hesitated but walked up to Kalap and Scar

(Mature Readers Only!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Kalap..." Scar simply said his name and Kalap began to walk away Scar started circling Nala

"Nice very nice she's perfect those gorgeous eyes well built soft fur." Scar rubbed his head along Nala's back

"Where is he going?" Nala said as she began to panic Scar stopped behind her and flipped her on her side causing her to slide into a wall Nala turned around to face the lion that was dangerously close to her

"What are you doing? Kalap, Kalap!" Nala called for the young male slowly, walking away paying her no heed. She glared before turning back to Scar, who was nearly nose and nose with her she tried to wiggle out, but he had her pinned to the wall. Nala squirmed but Scar put a paw on her injured leg, as he used his other to push her down. She began to panic and started Screaming

"Get off me Mother Sarabi Kalap you Jackass!" Nala screamed in anger

"Will Create a host of little Scars Nala."

"I don't want your little demons now get off me!" Nala said trying desperately, to push him off but she was halfway on her back by now. Scar continued to push her down, as she desperately tried to kick him. However, he used his hind leg to step on her tail causing her immense pain; Scar put his full weight on her causing her to squirm even more. but it was a losing battle she still hadn't regained full strength and her leg was hurt still she was not going down without a fight she clamped her jaws down on his nose leaving 4 large long cuts on his nose

"Oh Nala you know how I loath violence." Scar sneered in her ear. She tried shifting so she could get out but if anything it only made it harder. Nala thought back to the days when she was a cub, when Mufasa and Simba were still alive she missed them. Nala's orbs filled with fear if Simba was here would stop this! Maybe her father maybe no! Defiantly Mufasa would have, but there was no one here, that didn't mean she had to give up Nala fought with her good leg, but it didn't do much. Except, make Scar irritated so he slapped her, Nala yelped and then mentally slapped her self Scar stopped her fight by crushing half his body weight on hers it felt disgusting his body near hers. Nala felt sick to her stomach she wanted to vomit she turned her head to the side and she immediately regretted it, because Scar began nuzzling it she tried to turn it back. However, it was incredibly hard because Scars muzzle was on her throat she grunted, but managed to turn it back, and continued to kick. However, having her legs half pinned was once again making it impossible. Scar had now completely pushed Nala on her back, despite her efforts, which were growing weaker and weaker by the moment. Nala looked up and what she saw disgusted her Scars eyes were full of lust and a look that she knew very well. She had the same look when she would win at pinning Simba! This was some sort of game for him that sick, twisted bastard! Nala growled, but it came out sounding rather weak which is how she felt. Scar was about to take the most precious thing she had and there was nothing she could do about it, she thought back to the days when she was cub and back to Simba, Simba she missed him so much he didn't deserve to die. Nala let a few tears slide out. Scar smirked at the quivering lioness; he had humbled the proudest lioness. He taunted her by licking her face Nala attempted to bite him. However, Scar had crushed her tail again Nala winced in pain, as she fought until her last breath Scar drove in and all you could hear were Nala's cries of pain. She wised she could die or pass out, but fate decided she would have neither. She tried one final attempt to move and stop this but that only made Scar angrier than before, Nala's face went form one of a struggle to one of complete pain and agony

(Ok it's SAFE NOW)

He had taken her. (A/N PLEASE! tell me you understand that) Scar walked triumphantly out of the den right after his declaration, and went to find Kalap as the lionesses were returning from there hunt, Nala lay on the floor letting a single tear escape her eye. She lay there all afternoon; it wasn't until nighttime that she left the den through the back. And found her mother and Sarabi where she cried her heart out and told them what happened

Flashback

"You will be Kalap's queen."

Flashback Ends

"Shh it's ok its ok Nala I'm here." Sarafina comforted her daughter but inside she was boiling! Sarabi comforted the young lioness, how dare Scar touch her! That sick, twisted bestirred Sarabi let out a low growl. Sarafina let Nala lay her head on Sarabi, she had some business to take care of she walked up the side to pride rock knocking, any hyena that got in her way out which were quite a few till she reached the den. Where Scar was she walked right up to him and Slapped him across the face with her claws open Scar roared in surprise and pain.

"You bastered! You couldn't have me so you took my daughter! If you EVER come near her again I swear on my husband's grave I will kill you." She said darkly as she exited the cave full of sorrow knowing what she had to do she went up to Nala and told her what she had to do

"You have to leave Nala and if you don't find help Never ever come back." Sarafina said through her tears

"Wha What no I cant I wont leave you and Sarabi here alone ill become Kalap's mate then ill, ill..." Nala buried her head in her mothers chest as she let her tears fall uncontrollably Sarabi nuzzled the young lioness

"Nala my dear you must your mother is right don't worry she and I will be ok together both of us will take care of the other lionesses but you. You need to leave!" Sarabi said it was hard to let Nala go she had been a great comfort during her trail of losing Simba she didn't want to lose her too, she knew how Sarafina felt first her mate, and now Nala Sarabi smiled through her own tears

"Go! Otherwise Scar might hurt you again so please my dear leave"

"Go my daughter and remember if you don't find help start over live a new life but don't come back here." Nala shook her head sadly and bowed before Sarabi and hugged her own mother before running as fast and as well as she could away from the pride lands Looking back only 1 or 2 if that might be the last time she saw her mother she wanted to remember her and the old Queen. Sarabi and Sarafina watched the young lionesses run away to a hopefully brighter future

I pray you'll be my eyes  
And watch her where she goes  
And help her to be wise  
Help me to let go

Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe

I pray she finds your light  
And holds it in her heart  
As darkness falls each night  
Remind her where you are

Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Need to find a place  
Guide her with your grace  
Give her faith so she'll be safe

Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe

"Goodbye Nala and be Safe Farwell my beloved daughter." Sarafina said as a few tears slipped down

A/N Damn Scar! Kill him beat him up in reviews

I hope Nala stays safe Poor Sarafina R/R PLEASE!!!!!! Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	8. Nala's Pain And Song Of Sorrow

Summary: We've all seen TLK right. Well

We all know what happened in the jungle but

What about the best lioness in the world the top queen

The prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Lion King because if I did

Then Nala would have made an appearance during the middle of the movie

In addition, in number II kiara would never have been with kovu blah

In addition, Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!

Oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it

I don't want to get charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also

Do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ECT. PS I also do not own the song my mother

Nala had been traveling for days, with no site of water or food anywhere. She was crossing a hot dessert and was beginning to lose hope of ever finding any help. She collapsed in the hot sand, tired from her hard journey. When she saw a golden light that merged into that of a lion, she blinked Simba.

"Nala what's wrong with you don't tell me your giving up."

"You don't get it Simba I'm tired I'm been forced to leave home I miss my Mother!"

"So find help and than you can see her again Nala."

"But I'm so weak and so tired Simba I can't do this I cant do this and I'm all alone! I miss you I miss my mother and Sarabi! I don't want to be alone anymore!" Nala shouted as tears fell from her eyes despite the fact that she stubbornly tried to keep them from showing

"You know will always be with you Nala." Nala looked up to see his image fading

"No, no, no please Simba don't leave me all alone again please...please." the last word being only a broken whisper as she carried on her lonely journey

she gained some hope though 2 days later as she noticed green gosh she loved that color considering she hadn't seen it in forever and with her leg healed a little more because of her getting to rest more over the 2 weeks she had been away from pride rock 2 weeks! She missed her mother and the old queen she let tears fall once again as she thought about what they said. She was determined to find help she wanted to see them again, she wanted to see her mother again she missed her. Nala's thought's were interrupted as she saw something that made her wan to jump for joy a watering hole a real watering hole she dashed towards the hole quicker than lighting and instantly began lapping it up it was real!!. After some time Nala had laid down on her back to rest looking up at the sky, noticing the stars they looked like II lionesses. Nala gazed up intently at the sky she needed someone, more than anything right now she needed her mother. Nala had never felt more alone and now she wondered if they missed her as much as she missed them

It's hard to remember,  
Summer, or winter,  
When she hasn't been there for me.

A friend and companion,  
I can always depend on,  
My mother,  
That's who I mean.

I've taken, for granted,  
The seeds that she's planted,  
She's always behind, everything.

A teacher, a seeker,  
A both arms out reacher  
My mother,  
That's who I mean.

'Wish I could slow down,  
The hands, of time,  
Keep things the way,  
They are',

If she said so,  
'I would give up the world,  
If I could…  
I would'.

'My love and my laughter,  
From here ever after,'  
Is all that she says,  
That she needs.

A friend and companion,  
I can always depend on,  
My mother,  
That's who I mean.

My mother,  
That's who I mean.

That's who I mean.

As Nala shut her eyes, she swore she heard her mother in the breeze "I always be with you my daughter"

Yes I know short as crud but I had a chapter name picked out for this story and the next few things that happen would totally kill it so id rather keep it this way ill update soon Happy reading Princess Starfire


	9. Simba ?

Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well

We all know what happened in the jungle but

What about the best lioness in the world the top queen

The prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Lion King because if I did

Then Nala would have made an appearance during the middle of the movie

In addition, in number II kiara would never have been with kovu blah

In addition, Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!

Oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it

I do not want to be with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are their's I also

Do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ECT.

Nala awoke from a fearful sleep her beating rapidly and sweat trickling down her forehead it was that damn nightmare again the same one that had plagued her mind the past 2 days she shook it off and got up she looked around and said to no in particular

"Time to start searching again...this ought to be fun." She took off in at a steady pace you couldn't really tell how damaged her leg was but Nala could still tell. It was sore and it made it hard for her to fight as she ran away from the water into a grass plains she sniffed the air and breathed in deeply so fresh so green so… Warthog? Nala sniffed again had she not missed her mother and the old Queen so much she would have been screaming and hollering her head off for joy! Food was nearby Food! Nala dashed towards the scent and when she was close, enough began to crouch towards her prey closer and closer and closer until she heard humming.

"Ok can this get any stranger?" Nala silently asked her self the good grounds and her having to hunt like a slave in such bad conditions were to her advantage she stopped as the warthog stopped humming and looked in her direction

"I wasn't loud how did he see me?" Nala wondered all of the sudden the warthog began to scream and ran off

"Damn it!" Nala growled as she chased after it snarling fangs and claws bared she ran up and over a tree trunk as she followed the plump little pig until he stupidly got him self stuck screaming at the top of his lungs "SHES GONNA EAT ME!" Nala watched as a mere Kat tried to help him out, just as she leapt towards her prey Nala looked up to see a blur of orange and red leap at her. Backing up snarling, she found a male lion in front of her, she didn't know who he was or what he was doing here. However, she didn't care she hadn't eaten in weeks and this jerk wasn't stealing her breakfast! Nala growled, as they clawed at each other. The lion currently getting on her nerves slapped at her, and this caused a flashback. She growled dangerously, as she tried to rip his mane off his head! When he leapt at her, she used the trick she learned when she was young. And land on top of him growling deeply looking at him with rage filled eyes he just looked her in surprise

"Nala?" Nala jumped away from him was he working for Scar. No the only other male around was Kalap but she had been gone for nearly three weeks a lot could have changed by then

"Who, who are you?"

"It's me Simba!" The lion said smiling at her

"Simba?" The lion nodded excitedly at that moment something in Nala burst something she couldn't explain but it didn't matter Simba her best friend was alive!

"Whoa!" the two lions ran and embraced each other as questions flew Timone and Pumba stood bye and watched

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here what are you doing here?" Before more could fly, their conversation became interrupted by a semi loud voice

"HEY WHATS GOING ON HERE!" the little meerkat yelled Nala looked at him like he was senile

"Timone this Nala she's my best friend!"

"Best Friend?" Timone waved it off Nala continued talking

"I still can't believe you're alive and after all this time. Everybody back home thinks you're dead."

"Really they do?"

"Yeah Scar told us about the stampede." she said softly

"What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters you're alive...and that means you're the king." Nala finished half excitedly

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute lady have you lost your marbles this guy is not a king ha-ha...are you?" Timone looked at Simba

"No." Nala was shocked he was denying it!

"Simba!"

"I'm not, not anymore Scar is." Nala backed up a few steps that tyrant didn't deserve to be titled a prince! Let alone a king what was wrong with him? Nala became dizzy as hundreds of questions flew threw her head while the pig was apparently trying to kiss Simbas paws

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt but could you guys excuse us?" Nala asked Timone and Pumba

"Hey whatever you have to say in front in front of him you can say in front of us right buddy?" Timone said looking at Simba

"Uh I think it would be better if you could give us some alone time you guys." Simba told the obviously shocked duo

"Fine, fine Ok I see how it is." Timone muttered walking off while Nala looked at him with a look that said "I wonder what would have happened if I had eaten them"

"Timone and Pumba you learn to live with them." Simba said breaking her thoughts; she gave him a sad small smile

"It's like your back from the dead...you don't how much this will mean to everyone what it means to me I've really missed you." she said nuzzling him under his neck

"Hey it's ok"

A/N I know I know wth is up with the cliff well I can't put anymore because the next chap needs it so ill update so I PROMISE LOL


	10. Can you feel the Love tonight

Summary: We've all seen TLK right? well

we all know what happened in the jungle but

want about the best lioness in the world? the top queen

the prettiest feline what happened with Nala? read to find out

Disclaimer: I do Not Own The Lion King Because if I did

then Nala would have been seen during the middle of the movie

and in number 2 kiara would have never been paired with kovu blah

and Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!

oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it

I don't wanna be charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also

do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ect.

You dont know what this means to everyone what it means to me ive reallly missed you. Nala said rubbing him under the neck

Ive missed you too. Nala pulled away getting a little edgy

"Lets go for a walk." Nala suggested Simba nodded as they walked off in silece

I can see what's happening  
(What?)  
And they don't have a clue  
(Who?)  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.  
(Oh.)  
In a sarcastic mock-French accent  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
Back to normal, but still sarcastic  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air

(Simbas Point of view) I watched as Nala gracefulll jumped down the rocky slop and walked around the waterful she had changed she was beautiful

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Nala and i stopped for a drink

(Normal point of view)

[Simba:  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me  
[Nala:  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?  
[Chorus:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Nala and Simba playfully wrestles as they flip down a hill this time Simba landing ontop

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are  
[Timon:  
And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
[Pumbaa:  
His carefree days with us are history  
[Timon and Pumbaa:  
In short, our pal is doomed

Nala and Simba walked to another part of the jungle

"Hey Nala isnt this a great place?"

"Its beautful but i have a question youve been alive all this time why didnt you come back I er we really needed you there."

"Nobody needs me besides i figued it was time to get out and live my own life i did and its great ." Simba said turning away from her

"We've really needed you at home. " Nala said trying to control her temper he could have helped her but he was out here with a bi polar pig and a crazy meerakat

"Yes we do your the king."

"Nala weve been through this im not the King Scar is."

"oh yes some king Simba he let the hyenas take over the hyenas take over the pridelands"

"Really?"

"Everythings destroyes theres no food no water Simba if you dont do something soon everyone will starve."

"I can't go back. " He was pissing Nala off

"Why?" she said getting a little bit louder

"You wouldnt understand."

"What wouldnt i understand."

"Look it doesnt matter hukunna mutta." Simba said trying to convice Nala

"What the Fu what!?"

"Look sometimes bad things happen..."

"Simba!"

"And theres nothing you can do about it so why worry?" Simba said wlaking away from her

"Becasue its your repsonsbilty."

"Welll what about YOU YOU LEFT!"

"I LEFT to find help and i found YOU dont you understand your are only hope."

"Sorry." Nala was shocked he would just throw everything away her her mother HIS mother she would give anything to see her mother again and yet he just spat on the chance

"Whats wrong with you your not the simba i remember." She said darkly

"Good now are you satisfied." he mocked her

"No just dissapointed."

"You know your starting to sound like my father." he said with an irrated tone

"Good at least one of us does."

"Listen you think you can just show up and telll me how to live my life you dont even know what ive been through!"

"I would if you just tell me!" Nala yelled

"Forget it!"

Fine...ASS! Nala felt the tears come down as she turned back she didnt care what her mother said death was better than be seperated from her a minute longer if she had looked back she would have seen Simba turn around for a fraction of a second and a look of concer flashed acorss his face Nala picked upa faster pace she went back to where she first met Simba and quickly ran through there as she jumped over the same root Simba did she ran into a hooriying Face

"Kalap!"

"Miss me Princess youve been a bad girl Nala."

A/N Yes a clifff MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

R/R and youlll get another chappie!

Happy reading princess Starfire


	11. Kalap

Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well

We all know what happened in the jungle but

What about the best lioness in the world the top queen

The prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Lion King because if I did

Then Nala would have made an appearance during the middle of the movie

In addition, in number II kiara would never have been with kovu blah

In addition, Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!

Oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it

I do not want to be charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are their's I also

Do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ECT.

**Kalap: mu ha-ha ha-ah I'm back**

**Simba: I'm going to kick your UN royal scrawny ass for hitting on my NALA**

**Kalap: Your supposed to be dead Bimba**

**Me: Both Of you SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU 2 AND NO ONE GETS NALA BUT SCAR!(Lighting crashes in the background)**

**Nala: Are you effing CRAZY!**

**Me: Oh Sorry here let me rephrase that BEFORE NO ONE GETS NALA! (More lighting)**

**Nala: Thank You**

**Me: No Problem **

"Kalap!" Nala said backing up

"Miss me Princess you've been a bad girl Nala." Kalap said closing in on her

"What, what are you doing here?"

"Well after Scar discovered your absence he had to take care of your mother and sent me to look for you."

"My Mother? What did he do to my Mother!" Nala screamed so concern about her mother she didn't even notice Kalap leap at her until to late

"Unfortunately Nala you will not be going back to find out." Kalap whispered Nala did at her head on but she knew what was supposed to happen Scar had sent Kalap after her! Nala jumped on Kalap's back. As she furiously clawed him he bit her in the side, but she was not going down that easily. However Kalap was stronger than she was, so she did the only reasonable thing, she ran. With Kalap in hot pursuit Nala picked up the pace, oh how she wished she would run into Simba. As she turned around, she met with a cliff! Too far for her to jump, and she could not even swim that well. The current was too strong she looked up at Kalap, who was running towards her at full speed. At that she charged charged as the two lions met head on, Nala became taken back as Kalap almost slit her throat. He jumped on her, but using the trick, she always did to win against Simba. Nala flipped him and he fell on the cliff Nala ran and looked, she sighed no sign of Kalap she frowned some she didn't want to kill him. But she didn't want to be killed either, she ran back to find Simba where she found Timone and Pumba

"Hey, hey wake up hey." she said tapping them softly as the two woke up they began screaming

"Hey, HEY it's me calm down its me." Nala said trying to shut them up

"Sheesh don't sneak up on us like that connivers." Nala rolled her eyes

"Have you guys seen Simba?"

"I thought he was with you."

"He was but then he left."

"You wont find him here darling your mission is completes the king has returned." Rafik said popping into the conversation

"Who's the Monkey?" Timone asked Nala

"Simbas gone back!" Nala said in a dazed

"Where's he gone?" Timone asked But Nala was getting excited

"Simbas Gone Back to challenge his uncle!"

"Who the Monkey... the MONKEYS HIS UNCLE!"

"No, no, no, no! Simbas gone back to challenge his uncle to take his rightful place as King." Nala said in a Duh voice

"Oh" Timone and Pumba said simultaneously

"Well come on what are you guys waiting for Simba needs us now!" Nala then took off in a Full sprint she was going Home! She looked down in the sand, Paw prints...she thought questionably ...Simba was just here! She picked up her pace, soon she would be home! Now that she knew the way (A/N it took her so long because she didn't know where the jungle was she went around it and stuff) as she ran through the sands and dust, with a lighter heart until she could smell Simbas scent again. She began shouting his name as she made out an orange Blur in the now gray pride lands

"Simba!"

CLIFFY I Know update! Review ppl Review!!!!! Plz

Happy reading Princess Starfire


	12. Reunion And Recocilitation

Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well

We all know what happened in the jungle but

Want about the best lioness in the world? The top queen

The prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Lion King because if I did

Then Nala would have made an appearance during the middle of the movie

In addition, in number two kiara would never have been with kovu blah

In addition, Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!

Oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it

I don't want to be charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are their's I also

Do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ECT.

A/N I WILL DO ONE PERSONS POINT OF VIEW OF THE SCENE I CREATED BECAUSE

WELL CAUSE I WANT TO ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY AND REMEMBER I HAVE CHANGED A SCENE

Simba! Nala caught up with the now shocked lion trying to catch her breath running next to him

It's awful isn't it? She said quietly

"I didn't want to believe you." Simba said quietly. I'm sorry he added

"What made you decided to come back?" she asked

"I finally got some sense knocked into me, and I've got the bump to prove it...besides this is my kingdom if I won't fight for it, who will?"

"I will." Nala said softly but boldly

"It'll be dangerous." Simba warned her

"Danger ha I walk on the wild side I laugh in the face of danger ha-ha ha-ah." Nala said imitating Simbas words from when they were younger Simba smiled at her when Timone once again interrupted the moment

"I see nothing funny about this." Timone said seriously not catching the sarcasm in Nala's voice

"Timone Pumba what are u doing here?" Simba asked clearly surprised

"What can I say if you need us were here for you buddy?" Simba smiled at them, the faces of the four grew grim as they sunk over broken tree trunks animal skeletons. Much to Pumba and Timone's disdain as they came up to where a pack oh hyenas were laughing around Timone began to tremble

"Hyenas I hate hyenas." he whimpered

"So what's the plan." he added

"Live bait." Simba answered

"Live bait great...Hey Wait a minute!" Timone finally catching on

"Come on Timone I need you to do this so Nala and I can get pass." Simba pleaded

"Well what do you expect me to do drop and dress and do the Hula!!?" Nala and Simba looked each other then back at the pair

"Uh Oh." As the Hungry blood thirsty Animals chased Timone and Pumba off Nala and Simba snuck up into an opening just above Pride rock

"Nala you assemble the lionesses. Ill find scar." Simba said finishing off the sentence darkly

"Simba!" Simba turned around

"Yes?"

"I, I, I It's just that you and scar and I, I mean you going at it alone I feel like I should um you know I uh." Nala squeezed her eyes shut she felt so stupid she couldn't just couldn't tell Simba what happened she was too ashamed, but what good excuse could she have for going with him?

"Nala are you feeling OK." Simba asked temporarily forgetting the plan for a split second

"No I'm fine you better hurry look here he comes be ready." Nala warned as she jumped down she was running past the vast hoards of hyenas and a couple of lioness before she even got close to Sarabi just as she was about to speak to her Scars loud annoying voice interrupted her

"SARABI!!" Nala looked in horror as the late kings mate proudly walked up to see the tyrant who had destroyed all there lives and she knew it was probably partly because of her at that moment nothing really mattered anymore Nala jumped into the small walk way and made her way up pride rock

"We're not going anywhere!" Scar snarled at Sarabi

"Now where is Nala?" Sarabi's faced hardened but quick as lighting it turned to that of shock for in between her and scar was Nala!

"Nala!" Sarabi said with a voice full of joy however before Nala could even respond to her Scar was snarling at her

"Where have you been?" Nala faced harden

"I don't answer to **Murdering** Tyrants." she growled softly

"Disgusting little who..." Sarabi slapping him across the face cut Scar off

"Don't you dare speak about Nala that way after what you did" She growled

"You're pushing your luck Sarabi." Sarabi entered a fighting stance But Nala once again jumped in between the two

"You will deal with me if this about my absences then this fight is with me." Nala said firmly

"Ah yes my little _Flower_ ran away and right after you _blossomed_ so beautifully too oh Nala I did miss you dearly it was very lonely without you here to keep my company."

"If I said the same for you it would be a lie!" Nala growled she hoped Simba would realizes she was buying time and rally the lioness him self

"So you just abandoned everybody to go parading about someone where I suppose."

"What I've done is **none** of your business." she snarled

"Well congratulations Nala because of you the hunting party must be punished."

"That's not fair I heard Sarabi she said we need to leave because there is nothing left!" Nala shouted

"Well to bad were not going anywhere." Scar turned his back on her

"That's not fair you can't do that!" Nala said darkly

"I am the king I can do whatever I want. You of all the lioness should know that Nala but I might add I must say I did enjoy you the most." That pushed Nala over the edge

"You bastard if you were half the King, King Mufasa was..." Nala Started but was cut off as Scared turned on her and backhanded her harder then she had ever been struck in her life. Nala's body flew into a side of a pride rock so hard some of the rock came off, fell on her, and landed on the ground

"I'm TEN Times the king Mufasa was!!" Scar Screamed at her either dead or unconscious form as Lighting Crashed loudly in the Sky Simba leapt from a cliff and ran towards Nala

(Simbas Point of View)

Nala was going to tell me something, but she stopped, and ran off to find my Mother and hers. I heard Scar call my mother, but right after that Nala ran up after her. I couldn't really hear what they were saying; I Know Scar said something about a flower.

My mother was enraged by whatever he said to Nala because she slapped him and he began to approach her I was worried he was going to attack her but Nala once again jumped in front of her. Scar and Nala began talking again but apparently, Nala said something that pushed Scar over the edge before I could even yell her warning Scar Backhanded Nala into a Side of pride rock screaming he was ten Times the King my father was. Nala My Nala My best friend the one who came looking for help for the Kingdom I left and forgot about the one who had either died or been injured protecting my Mother Scar hurt her or worse Killed her! I have to find out and if she is hurt or dead Scar wont live to see another day.

A/N OK I find it TOTALLY RANDOM that Just as Simba Tells Nala to find His Mom...BAM Scar calls her up there and Smacks her around. SO I changed things up a bit, BUT I ALSO find it RANDOM That They have this BIG FIGHT! Then Agree to Fight Together, than there all IN LOVE. So I decided to develop there relationship, a little bit more Hope you enjoyed this well Happy reading Princess Starfire


	13. Nala is Gone

Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well

We all know what happened in the jungle but

What about the best lioness in the world the top queen

The prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Lion King because if I did

Then Nala would have made an appearance during the middle of the movie

In addition, in number II kiara would never have been with kovu blah

In addition, Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!

Oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it

I don't want to be charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are their's I also

Do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ECT.

A/N Yes PPl More point of views and a twist to the Plot line Hold on your seats ppl cause its Gonna be a Bumpy Ride

PS if Possible Play Immortal (Rock version) by evanescence

_"You bastard if you were half the King, King Mufasa was..." Nala Started but was cut off as Scar turned on her and backed handed her harder then she had ever been struck in her life Nala's body flew into a side of a pride rock so hard some of the rock came off and fell on her and landed on the ground_

_"I'm TEN Times the king Mufasa was!!" Scar Screamed at her either dead or unconscious form as Lighting Crashed loudly in the Sky Simba leapt from a cliff and ran towards Nala_

_Simbas Point of View)_

_Nala was going to tell me something but she stopped and ran off to find my Mother and hers I heard Scar call My mother but right after that Nala ran up After her I couldn't really hear what they were saying I Know Scar said something about a flower._

_My mother was enraged by whatever he said to Nala because she slapped him and he began to approach her I was worried he was going to attack her but Nala once again jumped in front of her. Scar and Nala began talking again but apparently Nala said something that pushed Scar over the edge before I could even yell her a warning Scar Backhanded Nala into a Side of pride rock Screaming he was ten Times the King my father was. Nala My Nala My best friend the one who came looking for help for the Kingdom I left and forgot about the one who had either died or been injured protecting my Mother Scar hurt her or worse Killed her! I have to find out and if she is hurt or dead Scar wont live to see another day._

As Lighting Crashed in the background, a form that had gone unseen throughout this whole happening was made clear. As a large Male with a full red mane and teeth bore ran towards the broken body, of the lioness who had suffered so much through her short life. Sarabi stood in Shock, as a lion that very much looked like her late Husband ran towards the Body of the Lioness that had so loyally protected her up until her, her

Sarabi shook her head she couldn't even bring her self to believe it to think it everything she had hoped from had been taken from her in such a short time Sarabi lowered her head in despair and swore that within the next few minutes she would kill scar for absolutely everything.

(Simbas Point of View)

She still wasn't moving why wasn't she moving?! First my Father and Now her, my mother she's OK! But she's so sad what would she say...if She knew that I was the reason Both of them were...No, No I wont say it Scar couldn't Kill Nala he couldn't! She can't die Nala does not die she DOESN'T! No this is a trick a cruel trick Nala is going to wake up and Pin me and my Father will be alive again My Mother shell be alive again and full of spirit Just like she always was and all I need is for Nala to wake up...I Just need her to wake up

(End Point)

"Nala?" Simba pushed his muzzle against hers it was limp lifeless just like the pride lands everything was cold and dead at one time it had been fresh and green and now it was all gone everything he knew was a lie. Simba Touched his Nose to hers hoping to feel some kind of push back nothing worked

(Sarabi's Point of View)

The Lion Mufasa No Mufasa was dead but if not Mufasa than...Simba It could not be my son! My son was alive How could this be my Joy of being reunited with my cub was tainted with the fact that Nala hadn't moved I could see Simba trying to get some response from her and nothing was working. Why her why now after she had done the impossible after she had suffered and had overcome so many things ...even Scar and she was to be beaten in the end could life really be so cruel? I lowered my head she had so diligently Protected me treated me as her queen and now defending my Mate and now the Cruel Monster who had harmed her in a way no one deserved had...I Can't even bring my self to say it all I can think of is Why, why her Why Mufasa Why Simba Why!

(End Point)

(Simbas Point of View)

"It wasn't supposed to end this way it's not supposed to be this way."

Cliffy

Um wow I was like really depressed when I wrote this Mini chap I think it's the saddest I ever wrote anyways um

R/R and uh I only say Happy Reading Princess Starfire cause its like my signature thing otherwise I would leave it out this chapter yeah so now that I got this out I'm going to go Cry NALA WAAAAAAAAAAAA


	14. A Brighter future

My Point Of View

Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well  
we all know what happened in the jungle but  
want about the best lioness in the world. The top queen  
the prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I don Not Own the Lion King because if I did  
then Nala would have had an appearance during the middle of the movie  
and in number II, kiara would never have been with kovu blah  
and Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!  
oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it  
I don't want to be charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also  
do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ect.

_"It wasn't supposed to end this way it's not supposed to be this way."_

Simba lowered his head down and let his man drape Nala's face as he laid down next to her a tear escaped his eyes and fell on one of hers. Nala's eyelids fluttered what was that water, was it raining. Nala squinted trying to see all she could see was red and water, than it dawned on her Simba, why was Simba crying why did her head and body ach so much. Than she remembered, Scar had struck her! And she hadn't seen it coming, Nala tried to move her head causing Simba to move his with wide eyes.

"Si...Simba?" Nala looked up groggily as her tired eyes met Simbas shocked yet happy ones, Simba bent his head down and gently nuzzled her

"I'm here its ok I'm here." Sarabi stood back but had to contain her joy Nala truly was a fighter,

"Aw how sentimental my nephew and my..." Simba cut him off

"You give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Simba growled as he left Nala whom was looking at him quite proudly to stalk towards the dark lion responsible for almost killing her. Scars calm and sarcastic look left his face as he backed up apologetically into a rock.

"Oh Simba you must understand I didn't mean to hit her not that hard I mean you must understand the pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

"Are no longer your's so step down Scar step down or fight." Simba advised darkly

"Oh you see well I would but um do you see them, Scar pointed one finger up at the hordes of hyenas

"They think I'm the king."

"Well we don't! Nala said as Sarabi and the other lioness helped her up Scar glared at her but quickly stopped him self as he noticed Simbas face hardened

"Simba's the rightful king." Nala finished

"The choice is your's, Scar either step down, or fight." Scar got up and began pacing past Simba towards Nala

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba and Nala id_** love **_your opinion on this as well." Nala winced

"That's not going to work this time Scar I've put the past behind me."

"Ah but what of your faithful subjects, and your little girlfriend have they put it behind them?" Scar said still looking at Nala

"Simba what is he talking about?" Nala asked bewilderedly Scar's face filled with delight at this realization

"Aw so you haven't even told her well Simba now's the time why don't you tell the pride that was responsible for Mufasa's death. Simba bowed his head in shame than looked up regretfully as he took a step forward and admitted the "Truth"

"I am." Nala's faced winded with horror

"No..." she whispered Sarabi left her side with an equally regretful face

"It's not true; tell me it's not true!" Sarabi begged her son

"It's true." Sarabi backed away as Simba bowed his head regretfully but as Nala was about to approach him Scar beat her to it

"You see he admits it murderer."

"No it was an accident."

"If it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive do you deny it?" Scar began circling Simba

"No,"

"Than you're guilty." Scar said darkly

"No, I'm not murderer." Nala watched the two face off as Scar was backing Simba up very near...the edge of pride rock!

"Oh Simba, you're in trouble again but this time daddy isn't here to save you and now everyone knows why! Simba slipped off the edge of pride rock grasping the tip with his fore claws

"Simba!" Nala's eyes winded with horror, Scar sat back pretending to think suddenly Simba scared no and jumped on him the lioness gasped was Simba going to kill Scar? Nala honestly couldn't care what happened to Scar so long as Simba was safe. Suddenly Simba began ordering Scar to tell them the truth Scar mumbled something

"So they can_** hear **_you." Simba growled than Scar shouted the words that were a relief and the last straw for Nala Sarabi and the rest of the pride

"I KILLED MUFASA!" Nala was the first to leap at Scar, as the hordes of hyenas attacked Simba. The rest of the Lioness began charging the hyenas, as Nala attacked the ones onto of Simba, and helped him beat them back. As Simba and the lioness battled the hyenas Rafiki Timone and Pumba joined in, Nala ran off to find Scar, which wasn't hard considering the coward, was doing exactly what she was expecting attempting to sneak off.

"Running away so soon, your majesty." Scar turned and looked as Nala pounced on him

"Don't worry ill leave some for Simba to finish off I just wanted to get in my share. And with that the battle began, Nala and Scar rolled around nipping, clawing and biting each other. Scar slapped Nala across the face, and had her on the ground but as he reached to bite her neck, Nala snapped onto his mane and began pulling him down. She had him on his front legs, but she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her backside as hyenas poured down the edge on top of her. Scar escaped, for the moment anyway. Nala bucked and swiped as she kicked three off the side of pride rock to their death. Biting and tearing at ANYTHING with fur, Nala fell to the ground as about 5 more joined in, on the already to large attack. However, seconds later Nala felt the weight on top of her lighten as it became easier to see the Hyenas began to back off? or get thrown off, Nala took this chance to throw another 3 off her back and watched as the last few ran off while they still could as it began raining, washing the blood of Nala's fur . Nala turned around to thank her savior.

"Thank...Mother!" Nala ran to her mother's warm and welcome embrace

"I, I didn't see you and than Kalap found me and I, I didn't know what had what had happened."

"I'm here though aren't I, I was worried for you too Nala I'm so glad your safe." Sarafina turned around

"Come on we should check on the other lionesses." Nala and her mother ran down the side to find Sarabi and the other lionesses waiting down at the bottom

"Nala, Sarafina!" Sarabi ran to greet her friend and Nala, Nala watched as the two friends embraced than turned around as Rafiki cleared his throat...Simba! He was alive, he had won, and they had won! Nala stood by her mother as Sarabi Finally got to embrace her and be re united as she had with her own mother, As they broke apart Sarabi looked and gave a slight nod to Nala as she happily ran to embrace Simba her self

"I'm so glad your ok."

"Id never leave you." Rafiki cleared his throat as he pointed his staff towards the top of pride rock Nala backed away from Simba and gave him a reassuring simile, Simba began pacing up towards the top as Nala and the pride watched proudly at how majestic and regal he looked just like...just like his father. And than the moment they all but no one more than Nala had waited for the rightful King roared to symbolize the claiming of his throne and lands. Nala and the other lifted there head in agreement, roared back, as the skies cleared the sun began to shine, and life began to come back to the land.

A/N don't worry this isn't the end I have another chapter or 2 to go

I just though that was a nice place to end besides what kind of authoress would I be if I didn't include the part when Nala became queen Happy reading Princess Starfire


	15. Nala and Simba As Long As Shes His

My Point Of View

Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well  
we all know what happened in the jungle but  
want about the best lioness in the world. The top queen  
the prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I don Not Own the Lion King because if I did  
then Nala would have had an appearance during the middle of the movie  
and in number II, kiara would never have been with kovu blah  
and Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!  
oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it  
I don't want to be charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also  
do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ect.

i also do not own the song as long as your mine or Upendi

A/N READ THIS IT'S NOT A REQUEST I SWEAR IF YOU COMPLAIN OR FLAME ME OVER THIS BEACAUSE YOU WERE TO STUPID TO NOT READ THIS I WILL BURN YOU WITH FLAMES(PLURAL)THAT MEANS YOULL GET MORE THAN ONE!! Since we do not know how exactly Nala became queen this scene will be totally strange I'm sure, I mean he roars the pride lands are full and she's queen and had a cub! Lord knows what went on in-between that LONG period. So therefore, I am just feeling that little gap, and hopefully Simba is not ooc, he and Nala are extremely affectionate to each other, however when she kissed him he was extremely surprised, and so therefore my guess is, he is shy about the whole ordeal. If you don't believe me, watch can you feel the love tonight, and the scene right before it. Simba is nowhere near a macho ego lion, he worried Nala would shun him, he only made advance's at her when she made some first, or gave permission to proceed. So therefore, I am writing this scene based off of that! Anyways like, I said sorry if you feel its ooc.

Ps. To make it easier for me a certain matchmaking monkey is going to pop up in this chapter and btw yes upendi does show up here come on! I mean the monkey is like the matchmaker of all matchmakers and besides you seriously think that he just flat out made up that song last minute hmmmm...I THINK NOT! Besides, it was either this or kiss the girl

PPs. I am using more the one song in this chapter

It had been the best three weeks anyone could imagine! Simba had been an excellent king, and the pride lands were starting to shape up again, the air smelled fresh the grass was greener the pride lands were becoming proud once more, there truly was a reason to celebrate. Of course, there was one thing that had yet to be settled whom would be the new queen?

Nala...Sarabi and Sarafina approached the young lioness who was resting in the shade, Nala turned to look at the queen and her mother she nodded her giving the yes look.

Simba needs to speak to you dear. Nala's eyes widened slightly at her mothers words although it was hardly noticeable

Really...that's strange why didn't he just come get me him self? Nala asked quizzically raising an eyebrow in the process

He was coming, but your mother and I were already on our way here, so we decided to save him the trip. Sarabi explained, Nala's Tail began twitching but she supposed that made sense

Well...suppose I should go see what he wants hmm? The two lionesses just smiled at her as she walked past them

Watching Nala pick up her pace, Sarabi and Sarafina smiled in union

It will not be long now will it? Sarabi asked her old friend

No I doubt it will still I fell a little bad, telling them that little white lie. What do you think they will do, when they realize they neither one of them requested to speak to each other? Sarabi laughed softly

Sarafina they're best friends I am sure Simba will find something ridiculous to say, or Nala shall find something intelligent to say, either way they will start talking soon. Sarafina laughed at her friend's choice of word

Sarabi I'm shocked, have you so little faith in your sons ability to romance my daughter. Sarafina laughed as she falsely chided Sarabi

No of course not, however I have seen the two interact and Zazu didn't hesitate to tell me how they took it when they found out, I must say I do wish I could see what happens but I'm sure well know soon enough. Sarabi and Sarafina walked away to rest in the shade laughing softly. Nala slowed down to a fast walk as she looked around for Simba where was he? Nala began running again; as she did, she failed to notice where she was going and ran dead into Simba knocking him over.

Oh Simba, hey... sorry about that. Nala began to get off him she failed to notice one of her paws was still laced over his shoulder

Oh no that's fine I was just looking for you. Simba smiled Nala than noticed her paw was still on his shoulder and quickly withdrew it as she cleared her throat

So um, my mother and your mother said that you needed to talk to me. Simbas eyes widened

I thought you needed to talk to me...at least that's what your mom and my mom told me. Now it was Nala's turn to be confused

However, they just said that you needed to speak to me. Than it dawned on them, they had been set up! True they hadn't talked that much since Simba became king, but they could make time for themselves by themselves...right?

After a few moments of awkward silence, Simba decided to clear the air

Um well if you _want _to talk were both here so I mean I don't see what not. Nala looked up and smiled

As his majesty wishes. Nala laughed as the two went off on a walk

You know the formalities aren't necessary. Nala laughed

Simba I was joking but you are king now I should treat you as a bit more of a best friend don't you think?

No. I do not I like Simba. Nala rolled her eyes he was so stubborn! _This..._was the Simba she remembered

So where are we going? Simba stopped walking there were in a field but he wasn't quit sure he was just enjoying his friends company

I uh...I don't really know we've just been walking, I'm not quite sure where were going exactly.

Well why you don't find out. Nala and Simba's eyes widened as they got on alert ready to attack the intruder but stopped as Rafiki came pouncing on them from out of nowhere, Rafiki jumped off the two and began hopping around

You wish to go somewhere yet neither of you have no idea where you are going. Nala and Simba both looked at each other before turning back to look at Rafiki only to find that he was gone

I still think he's a crazy monkey. Simba muttered Nala laughed but stopped shortly as she turned her head Rafiki was sitting on Nala's back swinging her tail.

Well come on you follow Rafiki cause he knows the way. Simba looked at him like he as crazy but Nala decided to have some fun, even a king needed a break as Rafiki raced off Nala took chase

Well what are you waiting for Simba come on! Nala laughed as the two took off racing after Rafiki as Simba ran across the plains with Nala he caught up with her

Where is he taking us? This was crazy!

Who knows but I'm sure well find out soon. She laughed the two ran at break neck speed until Rafiki popped up in front of them

Stop! Nala and Simba screeched to a halt panting heavily

Look... Rafiki parted the vines as Nala and Simba walked into the hidden paradise

Where, where are we? Nala gasped it was even more beautiful than the jungle

A hidden paradise, for those who seek upendi

Upe u... u what! Simba exclaimed had Rafiki seriously lost it!

Upendi Ha-ha young king you still have much to learn and young Nala here will help you. Rafiki pushed the two lions together Nala blushed slightly

But what do I have to do with upendi? Nala questioned as Rafiki guided her and Simba to a UN known destination

Just a special place in your hearts my dear called...upendi! At that Nala and Simba were both pushed into some type of hallow log and began floating down a stream Rafiki began dancing and making a beat

There's a place where the crazy moon  
Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon

(Two baboons kissed) at which Nala awed and Simba stuck out his tongue in disdain Rafiki handed Nala a lotus flower at which she gratefully accepted

And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom  
Will carry you away

Simba sneezed as he leaned over to see what Rafiki had handed Nala causing Nala to burst out laughing

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines  
And the rhino rumba in a conga line  
And the pink flamingoes are intertwined  
As the stars come out to play

Nala slid over next to Simba as the boat like log made a bumpy landing down a steep part of the river. Her smile grew large as the animals began dancing and singing with Rafiki

In Upendi  
Where the passion fruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet

Rafiki handed each of them a passion fruit Nala ate hers eagerly and licked her lips while Simba threw his

In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will lead you there

Rafiki pushed the Lions faces together in a cat like kiss as the two blushed. As the log flew down a Minatare waterfall, Nala and Simba tumbled into the water

You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep  
Better hold your breath cause the water's deep

Nala and Simba came flying out of a mini pool they landed in and began free falling, sliding and flipping

It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap  
But falling's half the fun!

In Upendi

Oomph! Nala and Simba landed back in there log laughing as Nala ran to the front of it to see what was ahead smiling broadly at Simba.

Where the passionfruit grows sweet

Suddenly huge amounts of fruit came flying at them Nala caught one in her mouth gracefully but as Simba was watching her majority of his hit his head and as he looked up to glare one got caught in his throat

And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind

Nala looked over at poor Simba who was choking to death and did the only thing she could think of...she kissed him! Simba gulped and swallowed the fruit with a sort of dazed look, Nala only laughed silently, and gave him a small seductive smile

As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two

Nala and Simba gazed into each other's eyes as Rafiki worked his "magic"

To make it true  
Your heart will take you there

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow  
From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro  
But you'll find Upendi wherever you are  
Oh underneath the sun

Upendi... It means love doesn't it Rafiki! Nala called out happily yet slightly embarrassed

In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet

Simba and Nala saw all the animals getting in a conga line and smiled at each other they had the same idea...Jump!

And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi

The two landed in the water, swam to the shore and jumped in line, as they came to the end Rafiki pushed them in then began floating up a small stream.

Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true

Nala and Rafiki sang the last verse of the song together

Your heart will take you there  
Upendi!

Down In Upendi  
Way down  
In Upendi!

Simba and Nala began floating down gently on a soft Giant leaf Sliding off it they rolled down a hill landing next to each other laughing the music fading in the background, Simba looked up and noticed a shooting star.

Ohh...we should make a wish, for old time's sakes. Nala concluded Simba closed his eyes, as did she, although they didn't know they were wishing the same thing. And so it started he would casually ask to go somewhere with her, she would agree and they'd been gone for a long, time

Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me to tight

Nala and Simba were on yet another late night stroll, Nala played coy and walked past Simba making sure to let her back rub under Simba's chin.

I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee

Simba was hiding, as Nala called out looking for him when she backed towards him he jumped out and pounced on her, as they rolled down a hill he landed on top of her(does that sound familiar? lol)

Lying beside you  
With you wanting me!

Nala smiled at me her eyes sparkling the entire time.

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine.  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed the border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast.  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine.

Nala and Simba were walking next to each other trough the beautiful savannah. They stargazed pointing out the animals they saw.

Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
through different eyes

Things have been hard ever since his father's death because of Nala he had changed, that never backing down having, a positive view on life, yes Nala had him looking through different eyes.

Somehow i've fallen under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell. Oh yes she was charming no doubt about it even if they had been separated for a while she still knew how to get her way, no matter what but he liked it.

Ever'y moment as long as mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
say theres no future  
for us as a pair  
and though I may know  
I don't care!

Just for this moment  
As long as your mine  
Come be how you want to

They could be the way they wanted to around each other no need for titles or being sophisticated and respectable just them, them to have fun to make up for the time they lost as cubs them, to progress the relationship further.

And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight

Simba was looking for Nala although the moon and stars lit the night sky, it was still hard to see her despite her light cream-colored fur, Simba turned as he heard the leaves rustle and jumped through them, there was Nala drinking from the water hole as if nothing had happened. Simba casually joined her in drinking but looked at her questionably when she ran over to him near the edge,

What are you...? Simba never got to finish she tackled him and pushed him in.

Until it is through

Getting out and shaking them self's dry, nuzzling and grooming each other in the moonlight...

And know I'll be here  
Holding you-oo

The two nuzzled down Simbas head resting on Nala's back and her head on his paws

Hey...Nala can I ask you a question?

Mhmm?

Become my queen?

Nala looked at him eyes full of love, adoration and UN shed tears.

I could not dream of saying anything other than yes.

As long as you're mine!

A/N sqeeeeee!!!!! YEA he proposed and Nala accepted YEAAAA I am sooo glad I got the chappie I tried not to make them ooc but hey come on! You ALL know that if you were trying to win over that girl/guy you would be nervous awkward and yadda yadda 2 lol so don't rag on poor Simba or me it's not done yet though I have 2 make a about 2 more chapters and than we get our ending. lol Happy reading Princess Starfire


	16. The Weddding

My Point Of View

Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well  
we all know what happened in the jungle but  
want about the best lioness in the world. The top queen  
the prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I don Not Own the Lion King because if I did  
then Nala would have had an appearance during the middle of the movie  
and in number II, kiara would never have been with kovu blah  
and Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!  
oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it  
I don't want to be charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also  
do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ect.

PS: I'm trying to lighten up the story a little so I'm adding a few embarrassing moments in here

PPS. My Intention is NOT to make Sarabi and Sarafina OOC! Mkay? It is to show that they have a sense of humor and since Sarafina is not really developed, she cannot be ooc because she has no character

Saying Sarabi and Sarafina were ecstatic at the announcing of Nala's soon to be queen ship would be an understatement, all of pride rock was in an uproar over engagement. Nala would make a fine queen.

Congratulations, you two. Sarafina smiled warmly she was proud of her daughter, Sarabi walked up to the small group.

It looks like ill be able to step down soon. Sarabi commented as she sat by Sarafina, Nala gave a timid smile as she blushed slightly.

Oh don't look so timid Nala...Sarabi laughed I know you'll do a good job as a queen AND a mate. Simba's mouth flapped open his mom embarrassed him sometimes, Sarafina merely laughed at Sarabi's boldness.

She's right you know...you to have a big step tomorrow. Nala and Simba smiled at each other...they knew the were ready.

Rafiki says that...it is tradition that at sunset we shouldn't see each other anymore that is until the ceremony. Nala pointed out

Ah yes, It is tradition that the mates don't see each other until they are groomed and ready to be united. Sarabi and Sarafina explained,

Ooh! Nala and Simba chimed Sarafina smiled affectionately at them

I know it will be hard, but trust me the ceremony is a beautiful thing it will be worth it. Sarafina assured them Sarabi took this moment to tease her friend

Your mother should know Nala...she could barely keep her paws off your father. Sarafina look mortified and Nala and Simba's mouths were hanging open

Sarabi how could you tell them that! She shrieked Sarabi smiled smugly

I only wanted to encourage them. She than flashed an innocent smile of her own, and Sarafina did as well. She extended a claw and circled it into the ground than she cleared her throat

Um you know Simba your mother and father were quite the couple, when we were younger. Why I remember one time I walked in on...Sarabi's eyes widened larger than the pride lands and Simba and Nala covered their eyes and fell on the ground eyes shut as they tried to block out all the horrible images that could be.

Ah! Sarafina don't bring that up! You'll scar them for life! Sarafina began laughing

Sarabi you should have seen the look on your face! Oh, it was priceless. Simba and Nala squinted and carefully, removed their paws from their ears letting out a relived sigh. Sarafina and Sarabi had calmed them selves down and their cubs sighed again.

Well it's almost time for you two to separate so we will leave you in peace. Sarabi concluded Simba and Nala gave her an appreciative smile as Sarafina and her self walked away. Nala turned to Simba instantly turning on her charm letting her back slide under Simbas chin down to the tip of her tail leaving Simba slightly dazed and confused

Well...come on silly! Smirking Simba persuaded her running away from the pride lands, but not to far so they could get back in time the two sat on a rock. Watching the sun as it began to set.

It will be sunset soon. Nala commented Simba looked at her Simba smirked he seemed to do that a lot lately.

Can you make it until than? Nala glared playfully at him

Of course, I can...its you I'm worried about. Simba smiled until he understood what she was implying

Hey! I can so ill just...just uuh ill do something yeah ill hang out with Timone and Pumba. Nala shook her head

Ill miss you too Simba. Nala leaned her head on his shoulder just as the rays turned the sky a soft shade of purple

Well...time to go. Simba and Nala walked back to the pride lands Simba went their separates ways.

Shooting one last glance at him Nala sighed and continued. As she lay down, she found she couldn't sleep, thoughts swam through her head. Would she be a good queen? What about mate, could she be a good mate to Simba...after everything that happend. Sighing Nala fell into the grass...if only her father were here maybe he could help...

Nala? Sitting up Nala whipped around surprised at the voice

Um Hello Nala I just saw you here and, well you looked so deep in thought I couldn't help but...drop in. Nala smiled As Zazu landed in front of her, smiling, Zazu attempted to find out what was on the young lionesses mind.

What's troubling you my dear? Nala smiled sadly

I suppose I'm just worried...that I wont be a good queen, or mate...I spent my whole life with a tyrant and than I had to leave I never had proper training...what if...what if I disappoint Simba. Zazu laid a wing on her paw and smiled softly

Nala just be your self its as if nothing has changed between you two, just be your self be his side love him allow him to protect you, and you'll be just fine. Nala still didn't look so sure.

Want to tell me what else is bothering you. Looking unsure at first Zazu gave her a re assuring smile as she sighed

My father. She said simply

Your Father? What of him?

I, He will not be here to...Zazu understood now traditionally the parents of both the cubs would be there and the Father would accompany the female and walk ahead of her, till it was time for to be crowned the lions mate. It was important for both male and females but females even more so for the female.

Oh Nala, I'm sorry I had forgotten about that. Nala's turned into a scowl lightly

He would be here, had he watched me, I wouldn't have fallen in! If he had just wanted me! I didn't even get a chance to do anything worth not loving me. He just didn't want me! Mufasa wanted Simba, Mufasa died for Simba why didn't my father want me? Nala turned her head to the side so Zazu wouldn't see her hot tears flying up so he was level view with her Zazu wrapped his wings around her neck in a make shift hug.

There, There Nala its all right queens have feelings two you know. Zazu used his wing to wipe away Nala's tears,

And you know I'm sure your father is **very** proudof you.

How can you be sure? He didn't...

Yes when he 1st found out he was not thrilled...but Nala, he must have loved you to some extent if he was willing to give his life for you, without a second thought he leapt in after you...even I know that. Nala gave Zazu a small smile.

You were always there for me Zazu even when I was horrible to you as a cub. Zazu smiled

Well you weren't alone in the matter Simbas was no angel either. Nala laughed a little at this, it was true Simba was a bit of a devil.

Still I, I wish that I could at least see him again, or remember what he looked like. Zazu sympathized with the young lioness in front of him she had been through so much in such a short lifetime.

Zazu, will you be there even if, if something happens to me will you take care of my mother and Sarabi, and Simba too especially him?

Nothing will happen to you Nala but if something did, I shall watch over them.

Thank you. Nala smiled at the little hornbill she knew he would keep his promise.

Nala...let me tell you from the moment you knew Simba and Mufasa were gone, you did everything you could to protect your mother Sarabi even me and the other lionesses. And let me tell I have never been more proud to serve a princess, you have molded into a promising young queen...and, and if I ever have a daughter...well I hope she's half the beauty, courage, nobility, heart and bravery you do. Using her paw Nala swept Zazu back into a hug.

Thank you...Zazu. Zazu smiled

Well let's get you some rest you have a big day tomorrow. Finally, at peace Nala laid her head down...and went to sleep Zazu staying with her and watching over her the whole time. Nala sighed, everybody was here the Zebras the cheetahs the monkeys the lioness her mother Sarabi Rafiki everyone! Breathing in deeply Nala smiled she was ready, whatever happens, happens as long as Simba was there she and him would be fine. Taking another deep breath Nala exited the cave behind Sarabi her mother and yes Zazu who rode proudly on Sarafinas back. Walking down past all the other lioness Nala held her head high and proudly walked to Simbas side in front of the entire kingdom, Rafiki preformed the ceremony putting a chain of flowers around there necks that connected them. Putting a second strip on Simba's head and the first on Nala's after that he bowed and Simba Roared Nala joining him, It was official they were mates and these were their lands.

A/N: Ok so this was gonna be the end

HOWEVER, I remembered I promised I would explain something to someone

So! I'm gonna add one last chapter and then DUN, DUN NUNUN SEQUEAL AND NEW STORY TIME!

ok so that was dramatic anyways lol I want to say thanks to all the reviewers who held on up until the end especially Acting singing Bella My Best friend and winkygirl12 you wouldn't believe how much these two have helped me!


	17. Thier Happy Ending

My Point Of View

Summary: We have all seen TLK right. Well  
we all know what happened in the jungle but  
want about the best lioness in the world. The top queen  
the prettiest feline what happened with Nala? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I don Not Own the Lion King because if I did  
then Nala would have had an appearance during the middle of the movie  
and in number II, kiara would never have been with kovu blah  
and Nala would have half of the whole movie time because she is that awesome!  
oh yeah there would defiantly be no 1 and a half I hate that thing sorry for those who love it  
I don't want to be charged with plagiarism so any quotes you recognize are there's I also  
do not own any places such as the elephant graveyard pride lands pride rock ect.

Nala stretched her body as she walked out of the cave early, stepping quietly onto pride rock it was early, really early the sun wasn't even up. Staring at the sky, she debated everything that had happened. Mufasa and Simba supposedly die, Scar took over, she was forced into mating with him, forced to run away, found Simba, realized her feelings for him, almost got her self killed three time's, reunited with her mother, and now she was queen. Everything the light touched belonged to her and Simba, Simba what would she have done without him.

_"You'd probably be crying your little eyes out somewhere in the dessert."_ she chided her self, she didn't even notice Simba behind her

"Hiyah Nala!" Nala jumped screaming and landed on her back.

"Simba! How could you! You scared me half to death!" Simba was rolling on the ground laughing

"That was payback and that was hysterical you should have seen your face Nala!" She glared and rolled her eye's one would think after becoming king he would have matured a bit...although she knew she was only upset because she was surprised...that was fine she'd get revenge later. Walking down she smirked as she heard Simba follow her he was so predictable sometimes.

"Nala….Nala, are you shunning me? Nala come one we have to talk SOMETIME!" all he got in reply was her tail swatting him and the face, and her sashaying away. Simba sat dumbstruck as to why his mate was so stubborn. Looking around for some sort of peace offering Simba noticed a patch of flowers that reminded him of on the ones Rafiki handed Nala. Grabbing some in his mouth he ran after Nala stopping in front of her puffing out his chest proudly. Nala tilted her head to the side pretending to be UN interested, so Simba tried again. Sighing and smiling Nala accepted it before pecking Simba on the cheek.

"And no more sneaking up on me when I'm on the EDGE of pride rock." Simba nodded whatever made her happy that's what his father had told him once before he was killed

"What were you doing up there?" Simba was concerned she looked like she was deep in thought…that was never good

"Thinking."

"About…?" Simba tried his luck

"You, me and everyone else….everything that's happened…stuff like that." Simba frowned

"What do you mean?" Concerned about his mate sober attitude

"Did you know my father?" That caught him Nala had not once ever mentioned her father….not to him at least

"I was born but I can't really picture much maybe a bit of a blur…how come?" Nala looked away

"I suppose it just dawned on me that you may have….known what he looked like, and well I was just hoping that, well maybe someone could tell me." Simba nuzzled his mate affectionately

"You probably act like him." Nala looked at him curiously

"What do you mean?"

"Well you look like your mom, but you're nowhere near as quiet as she is you're outspoken you must get that from him whatever's not hers is his right?" Simba made a funny face hoping to cheer her up. Nala smiled at Simba's attempt to make her happy

"That's true I suppose, what were you doing up so early you usually wake up late." Simba looked sheepish

"I noticed you weren't there." Nala had a pleasantly surprised look on her face…._so he missed me._

"Well don't worry I only run away if my mate needs to be found…and since you're not going anywhere ill be right here." She pushed her face into his mane, it was so nice…warm and thick. They didn't know how long they stayed like that but it must have been a while because the sun had risen and set in the sky when Sarafina and Sarabi came looking for them

"So here's the happy couple we wonder where you went off too." Sarafina said

"Hello mother. Hello Sarabi." Sarabi said hello and walked up next to Simba

"Simba I hope you don't mind I want to steal your queen for bit." Sarafina explained Nodding Simba and his mom walked off as Nala and Sarafina sat together

"What was it you wanted mom?" Sarafina stared at her daughter

"I just wanted to see how you're doing...and that I'm so…very proud of you." Nala smiled gratefully at her mother…but frowned as she remembered something she had been meaning to ask her

"Where were you when I came back?" Sarafina looked sad

"I was banished." Nala looked horrified

"Scar banished you! Was it because I left?"

"Actually what happened was…."

_It had been a day since Nala left Pride rock and Scar finally noticed that Nala had gone missing Scar was furious, and some rouge lioness's had joined the pride. One of them being named Zira, now she was nowhere near as pretty as Nala Sarafina or Sarabi. However, she did have a habit of throwing her self at Scars paws and doing everything he asked so while he did not get the sick satisfaction he had with Nala he was satisfied._

"It" was disgusting the way he used her because you left and way she threw herself at him despicable I wanted slap her!" Sarafina growled

_Then came the day when Sarafina blew her top Nala had been gone for quite some time now and Sarafina was sure her precious daughter was either not coming back or worse was dead than Zira with her high and mightier than thou self got on her last nerve it was during another one of Zira and Sarabi's confrontations_

"_Id watch my step Sarabi after all I'M the queen of pride rock not you." Sarabi scoffed_

"_Am I supposed to be threatened by that nonsense Zira?" She said sharply_

"_We both know when it comes down it Sarabi you're just second best now." Sarabi smirked_

"_Is that why you don't mind being third? On the other paw, was it fourth or fifth I have lost count of how far down the line you are Zira. Do you know Scar already took a mate before you a gorgeous Lioness, And if she was still here Scar wouldn't so much as glance at you, the only reason you're queen is because Sarafina, that Lioness and I have some self respect and wont mate with just ANYONE to gain power." Zira stepped back as if Sarabi had slapped her_

"_What are you talking about Sarabi now you've resorted to making up stories about Lioness that supposedly disappear?" she sneered. Meanwhile Sarafina had walked up to help defend her best friend_

"_No Zira we have dignity and no reason to cheat and lie to get what we want. The Lioness was my daughter Nala." Zira growled she had hated these two from the begining and if she knew Scar wouldn't have her banished for it she would have ordered the hyenas to kill them both._

"_Your daughter…..she scoffed….you couldn't get to the throne your self so you use your child to get to the throne and you say I have no dignity." Sarafina glared at her_

"_Scar was so obsessed with her she had to flee from here to escape his madness' by running away!" If there was one thing she would not do…it was reveal her daughter deepest secret but she would not allow her child to be mocked either especially not by some whorish lioness whose only intent was to mate her way to the top_

"_So what bothers you more Sarabi that I AM the mate of Scar and you aren't? Or the fact your best friends whore daughter snatched the throne from right under your paws." Sarafina growled low as her claws became visible and she crouched back to pounce on Zira…A few of Scar's hyena's and Scar him self intervened_

"_What are you two doing to my mate?" Sarafina rolled her eyes and Sarabi wrinkled up her nose in disgust_

"_Your WHORE spoke rudely against Nala and Sarafina was about to teach her a lesson." Sarabi sneered, she smirked inwardly as she saw Zira's face when Sarabi called her the same thing Zira had called Nala_

"_Really Sarabi I didn't know you resorted to such pettiness, is this new change of attitude because you mate lays dead in the gorge trampled?" Sarabi growled angrily_

"_Which is why we have what we have, you'll never be half the King Mufasa was!" Scar looked ready to kill Sarabi for her statement and Sarafina smiled proudly at her friend for her courage and not allowing Scar to break her_

"_And one day everything YOU'VE done will be brought to light." Sarafina stared hard at Scar she knew what she meant "One day everyone will know you caused Sarafinas mate to die."_

"_Strong words from cowards who allow lionesses to sneak of fin the middle of the nigh…ill ask you one final time Sarafina where is Nala." Sarafina glared and spit on Scar's face causing Zira to lash at her and Sarabi to intervene, backhanding the scrawny and little bit younger lioness across the face growling. Scar leapt at Sarabi but Sarafina stopped him as the Hyenas' engaged in the fight after some time Scar ordered them to stop. Panting he looked at Sarafina who stared back at him growling fire in her eye's._

"After that Scar banished me and told me not to come back, of course Sarabi offered to come with me but I knew she was needed there, after Scar sent Kalap after you, I knew I had to go back to Pride rock I arrived in time to help you all in the battle." Nala stared wide eyed at her mother

"All that because of me?" Nala looked concerned her leaving could have gotten her mother and Sarabi killed!

"Now I know what you're thinking and you can stop right there, Sarabi and I knew what we were doing the whole time, and I am not dead so don't panic about It." Sarafina nuzzled her daughter affectionately

"What happened to Zira?" Sarafina smirked

"She must have run off when we were fighting because I didn't see her…figures." Nala sighed good she wasn't here

"You're sure Sarabi and you are not hurt?" Sarafina sighed exasperated

"We're still standing aren't we…..than we're fine. Now come on I'm sure Simba and Sarabi are waiting for us." With that, mother and daughter walked off to find their best friend's. Upon meeting them the three Lioness of the group decided it would be best to hunt further out until the pride could come back from the drought. Simba sat at Pride rock waiting his mate mother and mate's mother's return. The sun was mid high in the sky, the Lionesses had yet to return Timone, and Pumba took this chance

"Hiyah buddy what's up….besides the sky?" Simba raised an eyebrow as Timone laughed at his poor joke and Pumba just shook his head

"Um not much guy's just waiting for the lioness to get back." Timone looked at Pumba

"Where's your new mate um what was her name Nela?" Pumba shook his head

"I think was Nile or Nila."

"Pumba come on it was Nela." Simba opened his mouth to correct them

"I really think it was something like Nila or maybe Vanilla." Simba jerked his head what was Vanilla?

"Pumba for the last time it was…" Simba cut him off

"Her name is Nala…and she's gone." Mistaking his words Timone and Pumba sympathetically patted his shoulder and paws

"There, there buddy its ok that other lion will get what's coming to em." Simba looked quizzically at them

"What? What are you talking about?" Pumba looked at Timone as he muttered "denial"

"It's ok buddy……Timone looked left and right to make sure no one was there…its us…so who's the other guy?" Now Simba was really confused

"Other guy?" Pumba shook his head sadly

"It's ok Simba we're here for you...there's other fish in sea." Simba put a hove on Simba's paw

"What does fish have to do with anything Pumba?" Simba was concerned that his friends were going crazy

"Guys seriously I have no idea what you're talking about." Timone and Pumba looked at each other then back at him

"You mean you don't know who the guy Nala dumped you for is?" Simba's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung so low anyone who saw it might have thought it would fall off. Nala of course choose that moment to walk up to them

"Nala you're seeing someone else…ALREADY?" Nala dropped the meat she had in her mouth on the ground in shock

"Wha…what are you talking about?" She had just gotten back with their meal when suddenly Simba frantically asked her if she was seeing someone else

"Timone and Pumba said you're seeing someone else…did I do something wrong or what and wait who is it!" Nala just sat there waiting for her mate to stop ranting than very slowly she started speaking to him

"Simba…what…are…you…talking…about." Then suddenly she glared at Timone and Pumba

"What did you guys tell him!" Nala glared her teeth at the meerkat and warthog she felt like kicking off the edge of Pride Rock

"W, W, W, We did, did, didn't sa, sa say a, an, ANYTHING!!" Timone backed up against Pumba

"Simba what did they say!" Nala was seriously upset right now

"They said something about fish and that your name was Vanilla…Nala stared what the heck was Vanilla!……and then they said you were seeing someone else!" Nala sighed then rolled her eyes in annoyance Timone and Pumba would get it later

"You two, go! Timone and Pumba looked at her…growling she added…NOW!" The two took off running then Nala looked at Simba

"Now Simba let's think about this, what in the name of all sanity gave you the idea that I was seeing someone else…..and Timone and Pumba don't count." Simba looked up and then down

"Um…." Nala raised an eyebrow before rubbing Simba under his chin

"Now les get one thing straight we are mates together forever you and me no one else I went out to hunt I came back to bring my mate food, that would be you Simba you're my mate because I love you and ONLY you no one else got that…..not waiting for a reply Nala smiled…good!" Later that day Simba and Nala were resting in a field

"Ohh look that one looks like a lion head." Simba looked at the patch of stars Nala was pointing at lifting his head from her back he squinted tilting his head NOW he saw it, Nala laughed at him.

"Be careful or you'll break your royal neck and then where would we be." Simba rolled his eye's but smiled laying his head back on Nala's back he yawned

"I love you Nala." She yawned and smiled

"I know." Simba raised his head and eyebrow looking a little worried, Nala opened her eyes as she felt Simbas warmth leave her, she closed them and smiled

"I love you to Simba." Smiling Simba, lain back down and went to sleep

As the two slept, there they didn't know what was going to happen is things were going to get better before they got worse or the other way around all they knew is that they loved each other….and that was enough.

The End……………For Now.

A/N I just want to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me through this I am very sad to see htis end becasue it was so much fun to write and was one of the reasons i gained a new friend! I Especially want to thank Acting Singing Bella and Winkygirl12 they are the best and have stuck with me every step of the way espeically you Bella. The squeal to this The Lion King 2 Sapphire eyes will be posted soon hopefully until Next Time THANKS EVERYONE and THANKS to anyone who reviews after this is over HAPPY READING PRINCESS STARFIRE!!!! PS Winky Bring on the torture!


End file.
